Vampiric Nature
by Zenah Wood
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! Before Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts the unsuspected happens. Harry is turned into a vampire by his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. How will this effect his life at Hogwarts, and his ongoing fight with the dark lord, Voldermort. Slash (H/D)
1. Default Chapter

This is just a little story I thought about. I love reading stories and decided to contribute my own little piece. Let me know what you think.  
  
Harry Potter and all the characters within do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them from J. K. Rowling for a little bit.  
  
Summary: Harry becomes a vampire right before his last year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Worse yet Draco Malfoy turned Harry and now Harry has to deal with finishing wizarding school, facing Voldermort, and spending an eternity with his enemy. Once again this is slash. Harry/Draco style.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was cold. That's all Harry could concentrate on, the crisp could wind that was whipping at his face hard but yet he could not feel it. The more he began to think on it the more he began to realize that he couldn't really feel anything. The cold, cracked, concrete beneath him felt hard and grainy but yet it felt. fake and pliable like sand. That's when he opened his eyes.  
  
The moonlit night was nothing less than a midnight wonderland. Harry felt as though a veil that he had worn all his life had finally been lifted. The night had transformed from dark and gloomy to something beautiful and yet mysterious.  
  
As he looked around he realized he was lying on an alley floor. HE also noticed he could see every crack in every wall in that alley. He could see every roach in that crack, every spider that waited patiently for that certain special roach that would invade its web so it could have its midnight snack. Looking further Harry could see the rats that tried desperately to hide from the light invading from the main road but yet even in the darkened alley, Harry could see them. He could hear them; he could hear the sound of the rats' pitter-patter as it moved. His eyes followed one rat who ran inside a small whole of the dumpsters across the alley and that's when the smell hit him.  
  
The stench of old and rotten food filled his nostrils and burned the hairs on the inside of his tender nose. The incredible smell tramped him like no other and he shuddered with the intensity of the foul odor. Instinctively Harry jumped up from his position on the ground and ran into him.  
  
"Quite strong isn't it?"  
  
Harry kept quiet and stared at the boy in front of him. He was beautiful. Harry couldn't recall every looking upon a face so beautiful but he had seen this face so many times. His skin was as beautiful and flawless as a porcelain doll and it was at that moment that Harry realized for the first time that this magnificent beauty in front of him was not human.  
  
"Ahh, Don't stare." He smirked as he moved forward causing Harry instinctively to back away. "Don't be scared either. I can't hurt you." He paused and smiled. Harry couldn't help but to think of the devil. " Well actually I can if I wanted to but why would I kill my little mate. Now come on we don't have time to dill dally all day. I have loads to tell you." Harry stood and stared at the boy, he wanted to run but seemed unable to move his feet.  
  
He has me under some kind of spell. I can't move. Harry thought to himself.  
  
"I do not have you under a spell and I am not the devil so get those silly little thoughts out of your head." The other boy answered impatiently.  
  
Harry stood there in a state of utter confusion. "What are you?" Harry said surprising himself with the sound of his voice.  
  
The boy looked at him and smiled again, only this time the smile seemed fake.  
  
"I'm the same as you, Potter. A vampire." And with that Draco Malfoy turned and walked away. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one  
  
Harry Potter stayed rooted to his spot at first, too confused to move. However his sense caught up with him and he quickly took after Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, you're a vampire? Wonderful, Great even. However, I'm afraid you must be mistaken, I'm not."  
  
Draco stopped his quick pace abruptly and turned towards Harry. "I'm not mistaken. You are a vampire, I made you one." Once again the blond boy turned to pick up his quick pace towards the exit of the alley and the city street.  
  
Harry stood there and looked after the boy again. I'm not a vampire. He's crazy. Completely insane!  
  
"I'm not crazy." Harry heard Draco's voice yell from the mouth of the alley and seconds later Malfoy was standing directly in front of him once again. "Do you believe all those things you saw back there were normal, Potter? The smell of the rubbish in that dumpster almost made your stomach hurl. Is that normal? It's less than 30 degrees out here and you can't even feel it can you? Potter, do you really think this is all normal human behavior?"  
  
Harry said nothing but looked around the alley once more. Like before, he could see every crack in the walls and every life that lived within. He knew it wasn't normal.  
  
"No, it's not normal Harry. You are no longer normal any more. You're a vampire." Malfoy put his hand on Harry's shoulder and shock him as if it would help knock some since into the poor lad. Malfoy backed away and once again returned to his quick pace into the night. Only this time Harry followed without hesitation, refusing to think about the fact that Malfoy just called him. Harry.  
  
Having to run a little to match Draco's taller legs and faster past, he begins his questioning.  
  
"Okay so let's say I am a vampire. Not that I believe you. But let's say that I am. I don't remember being made a vampire."  
  
"Of Course you don't remember. You were unconscious during the whole thing." Draco smiled down at Harry as a proud father would smile at his son.  
  
"But how could I have been unconscious don't you have to drink my blood and I drink yours?"  
  
"I have to drink your blood yes, but you don't drink mine." Draco continued his fast pace not missing a beat.  
  
"So you drink my blood, I die, and become a vampire?"  
  
"Yes, and no Harry. If every person vampires, drink blood from became a vampire than the whole world would be vampires by now. And naturally we would all die."  
  
"I don't und."  
  
Malfoy stopped and looked directly at Harry. "Vampires are not made by exchanging blood, or from a vampire feeding on them. Don't believe everything you read in muggle fiction and see in the theatre."  
  
Harry finally let all control slip from him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Well that's kind of hard for me to do Malfoy. I didn't even believe in vampires really existed outside of movies and books!"  
  
"And I'm sure you didn't believe in Witches or Wizards either. Harry you are a wizard, you need to stop thinking like a bloody muggle." Draco sighed, "I'm sure you've heard of vampires before but never really thought much of it because you hadn't believed that they existed." Draco says nothing as he watches Harry go through every single memory he had concerning vampires. "Come on, I'm taking you to my house so we can sit and have a nice little chat. Here is not the place or the time."  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked though the streets for what seemed like an eternity to the-boy-who-lived. The more they walked the easier it became for Harry to keep up with Draco's accelerated pace. They walked side by side in complete silence, Harry knowing that any attempt to ask questions would be ignored. He kept his head down towards the ground because every time he looked out towards the street at a car that passes by or people walking to or from a club he would find that he could see so much more than usual. He could see the details of the faces that normally a person couldn't see in the darkness of the light. He could see people's expressions, the pimples on the right side of the nose, things that he didn't want to see. Harry could hear conversations. Angry, tired, he could hear them all. He could hear the songs that played in the cars that passed by no matter what the volume was. Needless to say Harry hated looking out towards the street.  
  
After forty minutes of walking the boys finally turned into a house, a small house. Harry looked on in bewilderment as Malfoy took keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Harry followed Draco into the house his confusion going to a breaking point. The bloody house looked normal. It was a normal small house, with normal carpeting, and normal furniture.  
  
"Why so shocked? Surprised how normal it is? Boring huh?" Malfoy smiled as he entered the foyer. "Really Harry, contrary to popular belief, Vampires don't live in caves, tombs, crypts, or even big mansions, or castles, or whatever else Anne Rice would have you to believe."  
  
Harry jumped at the sound of this muggle author's name coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. " You keep saying that vampires don't do this, or that, but you haven't told you anything."  
  
" Harry vampires are not insanely rich, although we can be if we choice to be rich. But what's the point? We are no longer mortal and don't care about mortal happiness. People want to get rich. Why? So they can buy anything they want? For special treatment? It's all dodgy nonsense really. Why bother? We are superior creatures only they don't know it. That's really all that matters. Why have a huge house when all I need is a place to lay in the daylight. I don't need food or any other extravagant lifestyle."  
  
Harry Potter for the hundredth time that night was stunned to silence. Draco Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy had just told him that being rich was DODGY NONSENSE.  
  
"Okay so the truth is being rich in this world brings a lot of attention that we don't want or need." Seeing the confusion on Harry's face Draco continued, "A vampire's biggest weakness is the sun, Harry. When you're rich in this world everyone wants to know you, know more about you. Us vampires have to make sure that no one ever finds out about what we are, no one can ever get too close, wizard or muggle alike." Draco paused and smiled, "I know you're a bit confused with all of this and I want to tell you more but best if we wait till tomorrow night. The sun will be raising soon and you need your rest."  
  
"But what abou."  
  
"No Harry, tomorrow. You wont understand tonight. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry reluctantly took step behind him as Draco lead him up the stairs and down the hall. The boys stopped at one room, which was decorated with a soft baby blue and had a beautiful canopy bed in the center. The bed curtains were much like the curtains around Harry's bed at Hogwarts. "This is my room. Your room is down the hall but until you past your transitional stage you have to sleep in here with me." Draco said as he entered the room.  
  
At this Harry went red. "Bullocks! I am not sleeping in here with you Malfoy."  
  
Draco sighed, "Harry, I really don't have time for this, so just get in the bed."  
  
Harry continued as if he hadn't heard him. "You want me to sleep with you. Its bad enough I could possibly be a vampire and have to sleep in a coffin or something horrible."  
  
"Shut up. Harry. You're really making an arse of yourself, you know that? I'm doing this because I have too, you wanker." Draco sighed, "You may be asleep but your body will not be once the sun is up. By mid afternoon your body is going to want to move whether you're conscious or not. Have you ever heard of sleep walking, Harry? Well imagine that shortly followed by a burning corpse, because that's exactly what you're going to be." Draco rolled his eyes and went into the room.  
  
Harry stood quietly by the door and watch as the taller boy took off his clothes. The raven-haired boy couldn't help but to admire Draco's lean body. He didn't want to look but he felt as if he could not turn away. He watched as the light seemed to reflect off the perfect statue before him and he had to catch his breath before he let out an unmistakable moan.  
  
He is so beautiful. Harry thought to himself. Quite suddenly the blond wonder turned around and Harry quickly averted his eyes to the ground. I hope he didn't catch me.  
  
"No, I didn't catch you, but I can feel your desire miles away. I'm going to have to teach you to control your thoughts. Come on then. Get into bed, Harry,"  
  
Harry stared in astonishment but quickly regained himself once Draco turned off the lights. Harry pulled back the curtains before looking around the room once more. Even with the total darkness of the room Harry could see everything in the room. He could see the colors of the room just as well as he could see with the light on.  
  
"Oh what is it now?" Draco said as he slipped into the bed with only his boxers on.  
  
"Umm. nothing." Harry stuttered. He could feel the annoyance radiating from Malfoy and for some strange reason he didn't want to annoy the blond boy any more. Harry quickly stripped to his boxers and got into the bed being sure to pull the bed curtains tight around them.  
  
All of a sudden Harry felt Malfoy's arms come around him and Harry froze. What the hell?!  
  
"Yeah, yeah. This is for your own protection. I wont do much good if I'm unconscious and can't stop you from getting up." He paused, "Besides you know you like this as well." Malfoy emphasized this by grinding his manhood into Harry.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. Oh God. He did not. Harry tried to hide his arousal but Malfoy just laughed.  
  
"Oh and to answer your question, in case you haven't figured it out. We don't sleep in coffins. Not if you can avoid it, those bloody things are uncomfortable really. I prefer a bed any day. Sleep tight, Harry."  
  
Harry remained silent as sleep took him. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I don't know when I awoke but my body felt incredibly empty. I felt as if I weighed 20 kg and hadn't eaten in months. That's when my memory came flashing in volumes before me.  
  
I woke up in an alley to find my senses heightened. My sight, my hearing, my touch, and my smell were all more sensitive. I don't even want to think about the awful smell of that bloody dumpster. I also saw Draco Malfoy standing before me and he told me that he was a vampire and so was I. Well Draco Malfoy being a vampire is understandable really. I always knew he was a dodgy bloke to begin with but me? He told me he had made me a vampire.  
  
I was so confused, beyond confused. Malfoy even told me he wasn't rich. But that can't be. Not the same guy who.  
  
"You think too much, you know that."  
  
I turned quickly to see Malfoy lying on the other side of me. I forgot he was there, even though I could feel is arm still around me. I didn't think. Weird.  
  
"I'm going downstairs to get some food. You want to join me? I have a feeling we're going to be talking all night." Dra. Malfoy released his hold on me and got out of the bed. He was NAKED!  
  
I watched him as he walked out of the room and I couldn't stop myself from looking at his beautiful arse. I hope he wasn't planning on walking around like that all night, was he. Oh for the love of Merlin. How am I supposed to get through this? And what does he mean by getting something to eat? Don't vampires.  
  
It was at that very moment that every single vampire movie I had ever seen passed before my eyes. So many gruesome scenes of beastlike creatures devouring some poor unfortunate soul, taking lives by drinking all their blood. I couldn't. I absolutely could not do that. It's just not possible. Maybe Malfoy tries to turn me and didn't succeed. After all, I don't even remember being 'turned'. Maybe I'm a half vampire or something. I didn't know what to think and the more I thought of it the angrier I became. How dare Malfoy do this to me? I've only ever tried to protect people and I've battled Voldermort so many times to save lives not destroy them!  
  
I was too angry, too confused. We had to talk NOW! I marched down the stairs and searched for the silver haired demon. I found him in the kitchen, naked of course, looking directly at the door I just walked through.  
  
"My goodness, Harry. I could hear your thoughts all the way down here. Sit down, have a Jell-O." He tossed a red gelatin cup and a spoon to me.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't want a bloody Jell-O. I want you to tell me."  
  
"The truth?" He interrupted me and sighed, "Potter, would you just sit at the table and eat. I'll explain, but you're hungry aren't you?"  
  
As he said this, the feelings of emptiness intensified. I felt like I had been without food or water for a lifetime and my body yearned for the wobbly substances. Reluctantly, I sat at the table and opened the plastic cup. The first spoonful was like a sip of fresh cold water after spending days in the Sahara. I quickly filled my mouth with more of the cherry gelatin.  
  
Malfoy smirked at me, "It's not cherry it the human blood flovoured kind."  
  
I stopped chewing, and swallowed. That scared me and I looked into the cup. I had wanted to spit out the horrible stuff and rinse my mouth of the taste, but my body didn't cooperate. Instead I swallowed it, I actually swallowed it and worse even, I had to fight myself not to pick up another spoonful. It was if my body had a mind of it's own.  
  
"Don't fight it, Harry. It's your nature now. You're a vampire. I heard you thinking of it before." He paused and looked deep into my eyes. Once again I was held captive to his flawless beauty. He smiles at me. "You're beautiful too. You know that right?" I blushed and he shuck his head. "We all need blood, Harry its who we are. We are not human anymore so we don't have human nature but vampiric nature. We look human, and you were human but that's not now.  
  
"When you found out that cup was blood you wanted to spit it out, but even now you continue to eat it, though your mind is telling you no. The fact is Harry, as a human your body is controlled by your mind, and your will power mostly. But as a vampire your body can control your mind. You're a creature of immortality and your body follows that only. Your body will protect itself at all cost. If you are in real need blood your body will do anything to get blood, with or without your cooperation.  
  
I looked at my now empty cup of blood Jell-O in amazement. I hadn't realized I had been eating the horrid stuff. This was not good.  
  
"So I have to kill people." I said  
  
"No, you don't." Draco said simply, "Vampires don't have to kill people, we can, but many of us prefer to get blood through other means. Killing someone is usually a last resort deal in which your body takes over from not being fed."  
  
"So how do you get blood? Animals?" I asked curiously  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry. That's disgusting. No Harry we eat human blood but there are shops and such. In London, wizards have Diagon Alley but vampires." He paused leaning back on the countertop, "Vampires have Midnight Mall." He paused once again waiting for my reaction but I remained silent. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don't you want to know what it is?" Malfoy asked excitedly,  
  
"Oh bugger. You have got to be kidding me." I sighed, I was annoyed already and we had only been talking for five minutes.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Potter, we have the rest of the night. Don't get annoyed just yet. Besides I've never gotten to tell anyone yet so excuse me if I seem a little excited. Just play along okay?"  
  
"Fine." I put a big smile on my face, "What is Moonlight Mall?" I asked excitedly making it clear that I was being extremely sarcastic.  
  
Malfoy ignored my sarcasm and continued on anyway. "Moonlight Mall is where vampires go to shop. There are all kinds of stores, just like a muggle mall on it caters especially to vampires. You can get food, clothes, books, anything your little heart desires you can find it at Moonlight Mall." I remained silent, as he looked me over waiting once again for my response. When he realized I wasn't going to reply not even to be sarcastic, he continued. "Anyway, you can buy blood there for really cheap there. So you don't have to kill people."  
  
"Well can I still eat regular food?"  
  
"You can if you intend to be extremely sick. Cooked meat especially will leave you in so much pain you will actually wish you were dead. Besides soon food will not appeal to you anymore. If the smell doesn't repulse you the sight of it will. Trust me."  
  
I sat back and analyzed all this information. First I'm a vampire. Second, all my senses have been increased. I can eat only at blood and my body can control me. Great.  
  
"Oh don't be such a git. It's not that bad and if you think your senses have increased now wait till we have sex. It's going to be amazing! Anyway, I have to go get dressed. I've decided that a trip to the mall is in order." Malfoy quickly departed the room.  
  
What the hell? I'm not going to have sex with Draco Malfoy. I'm not queer. Sure I looked at his body several times but that's because he's a vampire, aren't vampires supposed to have some unearthly beauty about them. Besides I'm a young adult, I'm entitled to being curious but that does not mean I'm queer. Because I'm not queer. I'm not into boys. I'm not queer.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll believe it." Malfoy's voice rang from upstairs.  
  
"Oh sod off." I pouted, is this night ever going to end? 


	4. Chapter Three

I wanted to take this time to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. I hope this story can live up to your expectations.  
  
Also I wanted to make a correction. I made a mistake in calling the mall two different names. The name is Midnight Mall, sorry about that. Which reminds me, I need a beta reader so if anyone is interested please e-mail.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or any character within. So I'm not adding any new important characters. Once again this is a H/D fic, and soon I'm going to be adding some really slashy moments, thought I'd let you know.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry's POV (Someone let me know if I should continue this story this way, go back to a normal view, or alternate POVs. I'm aiming for whatever sounds better.)  
  
I looked at the big vacant building in front of me. This is 'Midnight Mall'. The wonderful place that Malfoy was so excited to show me. It looked like an old abandoned warehouse to me. I could not reasonably understand what was so special about the place it was kind of eerie if you asked me. The kind of place you see in movies where the bad guys are all hiding out. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Voldermort was inside the very building itself. It was nothing more than an old abandoned factory, empty parking lot, busted windows and everything. Great..  
  
"You're such a pessimist. Harry. You shouldn't always judge a book by its cover." Malfoy smiled at me.  
  
I sighed. "You know Malfoy, you really need to stop reading my thoughts that's becoming really, really annoying." Malfoy just gave a smirk that just screamed, 'yeah, okay, sure pal. Whatever you say.'  
  
I followed the dumb blond to an old rusted metal door. The door had a bent and barely legible sign that read 'employees only'. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Malfoy walked up to the door and knocked loudly three times. After a few seconds Malfoy knocked again but this time a series of combinations, reminding me briefly of the first time I went to Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid.  
  
The door opened and there stood a tall guy with dark brown hair and golden skin. "What's up dudes?"  
  
"Harry, this is Aaron, he's American. Aaron this is my life's line, Harry." Malfoy looked at me and grinned widely.  
  
Bloody Wanker. I thought to myself only to hear the two 'dudes' laughing at me.  
  
"New blood, huh?" Aaron laughed.  
  
"Yeah just crossed last night. Isn't he beautiful?" Malfoy said to the other bloke causing my cheeks to become red with embarrassment.  
  
"Looks better than you that's for sure." Aaron laughed and for the first time that night I joined in on the fun. "Better make sure he learns to block his thoughts before he gets in trouble." Aaron said finally stepping aside to let us pass.  
  
"Yeah I know." Malfoy grabbed my hand and lead me through.  
  
We walked into a darkened tunnel that had dim lights on each side every few steps apart. Once we far enough from Aaron I yanked my hand from Malfoy's grip and stopped.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" I asked angrily.  
  
"What. Oh Aaron is the gatekeeper. Not original I know. But Aaron is very good at hypnosis so if any muggles or. Well if anyone is not a vampire who just so happened to be wondering through he changes their minds for them and they wonder off. Sort of like the type of thing wizards do except it's not a spell."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about, Malfoy. What's all this hand holding and life line and."  
  
"It's Life's line. It's too hard to explain so come on." Malfoy made a grab for my hand and I instantly pulled away. He sighed. "Harry, come on, I can tell you all this stuff later but let's go into the mall."  
  
Just then two girls walked passed us giggling. Malfoy stepped away as the girls passed and I couldn't help looking at them just thinking that they were vampires. Once again the realization that I was one of these creatures was upon me. It hit me like a brick wall every time I stopped to think about it. I was a creature of the night. We're not talking about being that can do a few magic tricks this time. I was a living dead thingy, bullocks!  
  
"Harry." Malfoy's voice was soft this time, as if he knew what I was thinking. Well he probably did. "Harry, take my hand, please? The tunnel into the mall becomes a lot harder then this and I don't want you to get lost. When your vampire senses kick in you'll be able to lead yourself into the mall but."  
  
"Fine, let's go." I did not want to discuss it any more. I was done with this conversation. Malfoy keeps telling me everything and nothing at the same time. I just took his hand silently and let myself be lead into this. tunnel.  
  
As we walked deeper into the tunnel the lights started to get few and far between. Soon there was no light at all and although it was pitch black and dark I could see everything perfectly as if the lights were on. I looked at the tunnel, which quickly became a labyrinth of twist and turns and I'm sure there were a couple dead ends but Dra. Malfoy knew exactly where to go. The walls even began to close in so I had to walk behind Malfoy while being pulled by my hand. Just as I thought the walls could get no smaller a door opened to show a blinding white light.  
  
Malfoy and I stepped through the door and my eyes quickly adjusted to the light. My shock must have shown in my face because Malfoy leaned into my ear and whispered. "Welcome to Midnight Mall, Harry."  
  
A/N let me know what you think. It's a short one I know. 


	5. Chapter Four

You know the drill. Not mine. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter four  
  
I blinked of the near size of it. Midnight Mall looked almost like a muggle indoor mall but it was so much more. There were three stories of nothing but stores. The mall was filled by big white lights but red was the predominant color. The floor tiles were a beautiful wine red and the red and black escalators had a blood waterfall next to it that looked surprising tactful. The place looked like a red neverland. Each floor had different stores with crazier products and Goth like store designs. My eyes lit up at the possibility of going to each store and trying everything.  
  
Dra. Malfoy laughed beside me. "I don't know about trying everything but we'll see what we can do." I tried to give him an annoyed look but my grin burst out despite my efforts. "Let's eat first. That gelatin was not enough."  
  
I just nodded my head and followed Malfoy through the mall not bothering to take my hand out of his. I was just too fascinated by this place. I saw clothing stores and piercing stores. I saw a store called Quick I.D. that had what looked like Driving Licenses all over the store. I looked around at the people and it was amazing.  
  
Everyone looked completely different. There were people dressed in capes and tuxedos. Some people were dressed all in black, gothic really. While some people were just in jeans and t-shirts. Everyone was completely different and they were all in muggle clothing. I actually thought it would be more like the wizarding world were, people wore wizard robes and such. I was completely fascinated.  
  
"Harry, you see the wizarding world is just that. It's for wizards." Malfoy explained, " Many wizards have lived their entire lives without every really stepping outside of the wizarding world. We have wizard cities; we live a life completely set aside from the muggle world. Vampires, on the other hand, live in the world of muggles. Sure we have places like Midnight Mall across the globe but that's about it for us. There's no Hogwarts of Vampires Harry. We live with humans and interact with them nightly."  
  
I just nodded my head in agreement and continued to look around. I couldn't but help to notice that just about everyone in here seemed to be a couple. Rarely had I seen just one person walking alone or a group of people walking together. Everyone seemed to be with someone and not all those couples were straight either.  
  
"Yeah vampires are more open when it comes to sexuality." Malfoy stated  
  
"Why is that?" I asked curiously, somehow I knew I wasn't going to like the outcome of this conversation.  
  
"Well because everyone vampire has that special person that their meant to spend their immortal life with. That's someone's life's line. The thing is you never know who your life's line is until you meet them. So you don't know whether it's a boy and girl and whoever it is, you can't really do anything about it. You're body knows. That's why us vampires don't really believe in a set sexuality. You know the old saying 'You can't help who you fall in love with' and all that nonsense."  
  
"What the hell is."  
  
"Ahh, here it is the food court." Draco.Malf. bloody hell, his name is Malfoy. Malfoy. Yes, anyway, Malfoy interrupted me before I could say anything.  
  
I surveyed the scene and couldn't help but be surprised. There surprisingly was a vast selection of restaurants. Each place had something new and different to offer.  
  
"Well what can you expect really? Vampires are old creatures sure we'd have found better ways to enjoy a mill then killing the next door neighbor, right." Draco. M.. Oh fuck why bother? Draco smiled at me and led me to one of the food stations named, "Plasma Delight" How original.  
  
"May I have two plasma specials?" Draco told the woman behind the counter.  
  
"That will be £7 even." She replied. I watched in quiet fascination as Draco pulled money from his pocket and paid the cashier. We walked to the side to wait for our food when I questioned Draco.  
  
"Where did you get muggle money from?"  
  
"Really Harry if I have a muggle house you shouldn't be that surprised at this stuff by now. Obviously I'm more connected to the muggle world than everyone else believes but you should know better by now." Draco smiled.  
  
I repeated the question.  
  
"Oh alright." A sneaky grin appeared on Draco's face. "It's simple really. I asked my father for a couple shickles. I went to Gringotts got them converted to pounds and a few duplicating charms latter, I got a wallet full of money."  
  
"Duplicating charms? You mean this money isn't real?" My eyes grew huge.  
  
"Oh praise Merlin, Harry. You're smarter than I thought." Draco beamed sarcastically and I rolled my eyes once again.  
  
"So is that how the Malfoy's got so rich? Duplicating real money to make more and then going into Gringotts to have it converted to Wizard money."  
  
Draco grabbed his heart in a mock heart attack. "No Harry, that's despicable." He paused. "Beside those goblins can spot real money from a charmed note miles away and trust me when I say they don't take to kindly to people who do try." Draco smiled.  
  
I turned to see if our food was ready.  
  
"Although, if you duplicated smaller bills and went to a muggle bank to have them changed for larger bills, when you went to deposit the money in Gringotts it wouldn't be counterfeit then now would it?" Draco smiled.  
  
I rolled my eyes but this time I smiled with it. Trust the Malfoy's to have figured out a dodgy way to acquire money.  
  
"Hey the lot of us have been in Slytherin for generations. Don't be too surprised now."  
  
The food was finally ready and we found a table to eat. The plasma specials looked sort of like meatloaf but red. I didn't even bother asking Draco if it was blood because I knew the answer as soon as I put the first forkful in my mouth. Once again it felt as if I were being made whole and surprisingly it was rather tasty.  
  
Once we finished eating we went around the mall. We stopped by a couple of bookstores, clothing stores, we even went to the supermarket on the third floor and stocked up on food. One store was a potion store that was actually owned by a wizard. The store was full of different potions of different colors, shapes, and sizes. He had potions that made the skinner tanner. Potions that helped you age properly. There were potions that allowed vampires to be without blood for an extended amount of time.  
  
Another store called "Crossover Guide" we stopped in catered to people who just crossed over. They had special sunglasses and contacts that help you adjust to the super strong vision and earplugs. They even had a lotion you could rub on your head to stop other vampires from reading your thoughts until you learned how to block them. I made Draco buy me two. There was a store called fang gallery, were people could get their fangs resized or pierced. Draco told me then that my fangs would grow when the last few of my human cells died.  
  
Everything was really going great I was having a great time and all good things most come to an end.  
  
It started when Malfoy pulled me into the "Life's Line Specialty." It was a beautiful store but everything they sold came in pairs. Every little trinket or jewelry was to strengthen the vampire relationship in some way. It was nice but then Draco insisted on buying us a pair of pins that connected two vampires. Every time one vampire touched his pin, his mate would know that the other vampire was thinking about him. It was cute but I refused.  
  
So Draco refused to talk to me all the way out of the mall and on the entire journey home. Which was just fine with me. I was tired of his little game of charades and wanted this to be over all ready. I was so confused, really. I needed to think anyway. What Draco had said earlier about life's lines was really starting to get to me. He said that a life's line could be boy or girl but you never know until you meet that person. The person you're supposed to love for eternity. He had told that Aaron guy that I was his life's line.  
  
But I'm not queer. So Malfoy is just.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Potter, can you just get off the queer thing already." Draco yelled as we entered the house.  
  
I calmly answered, "Well I'm sorry, Malfoy but you made a mistake. I'm not queer. I'm sorry that you fancy me but."  
  
"Bullocks! I know you have the same feelings for me that I have for you. Even if you are scared to admit it." Draco insisted.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Fine then, Potter if you're so sure that you don't like blokes than prove it then." Draco sneered.  
  
I looked at him strangely. "How can I prove, it?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?!" I went red at the mere thought.  
  
"Kiss me. If you're so sure that your straight you should be able to kiss me and feel nothing right?" Draco grinned evilly inching closer to me.  
  
"Malfoy, I do not see how that will help the situation." I was angry now. He was making fun of me, the bastard.  
  
"Go on, prove it. Since you're so sure."  
  
"Mal.umph." My retort was immediately silenced by Draco's mouth clamping over mine and I was paralyzed. It was as if the world finally had some sort of meaning that I could grasp and understand. The instant his lips touch mine my body reacted before I could think about denying it. My arms went around his neck and his hands came down around my waist. My mouth opened willingly to his prying tongue and when it was inside I sucked his tongue gently hardening at his low moan.  
  
The intense sensation caused by that one kiss was an overload of sensations. It was like no other feeling I'd had before with no known way to describe it. I was in ecstasy and the more I tried to deny it, the more my body cling to Draco. Finally, after what seemed forever we broke apart.  
  
"Wow." Draco said softly closing his eyes and burying his head in my neck. "My father told me that the first kiss would be an experience out of this world but." Draco trailed off and gently ran his fingers up and down my spine.  
  
I stayed quiet and still waiting for the ground to swallow me whole. I wanted to back away from Draco the moment his lips landed on mine but I couldn't and the longer we kissed the more my desire grew. I wanted the ground to swallow me up whole and yet I wanted to stay in Draco's arms. How did he know before I knew that I would respond like this? I knew that I was starting to be attracted to Draco but that didn't mean I was ready to admit it.  
  
"Too many thoughts, right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow, you want to go to bed now." Draco asked still nuzzling my neck. I just nodded my head and didn't protest as he took my hand and led me up to his room.  
  
I said nothing as he stripped me down and laid me in the bed. He took off his clothes and crawled in next to me closing the curtains behind him. I said nothing as he wrapped me in his arms, and I said nothing as I felt his erection on my lower back.  
  
I was too confused to protest, complain, or be civil. I didn't know what was going on and Draco's riddles were only confusing me more. If I wanted some answers I knew there was only one person I could turn too. Yes, I'll owl Hermione tomorrow night. But right now the dawn in coming and sleep is taking me.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading. Send me suggestions for improvements. I'll really appreciate them. 


	6. Chapter Five

Hey,  
  
Once again I would like to thank everyone for their input and reviews, individual thank yous are at the bottom. Please read them.  
  
PLEASE READ: I have changed my settings so everyone can leave a review, I didn't know I had that option blocked. Also, I've changed POVS so let me know which way you like better?  
  
Disclaimer: Same shit.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Normal POV  
  
Harry woke up suddenly to find that he was alone in bed. Almost instantly he felt that empty feeling he had the night before, but this time he knew it was his body calling out for blood. He crept out of the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen, still in his boxers.  
  
He headed straight for the fridge completely ignoring the naked blond boy sitting at the table, eating what appeared to be a pop tart.  
  
"Good evening, beautiful," Draco grinned.  
  
Harry grunted and grabbed a couple blood popcicles from the freezer. Harry sat across from Draco and opened up his popcicle. "What is that?' Harry asked finally acknowledging Draco's presence.  
  
"It's a blood tart. Pretty good actually. Isn't it funny what vampire's can come up with to consume blood?" Draco said shakily.  
  
Harry decided to ignore him and started in on his own breakfast. He was halfway through his first blood-cicle when he heard the groan escape from Draco's mouth. He looked up sharply to see Draco looking at him with desire clearly on his face. Harry kept his eyes locked on Draco while he deliberately brought the popcicle up to his lips and took a long lick from the bottom to the top. He smiled widely when he heard Draco whimper once again.  
  
'Bloody wanker deserves it.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"You're the wanker, you arse. Teasing me with the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life and not be able to do anything about it." Draco sneered, somehow managing not to loose the lustful look on his face in the process.  
  
Harry went bright pink at Draco's words.  
  
"I knew I forgot something." Getting up from the table, Harry walked into the front hall were the rest of their shopping bags were laid carelessly on the floor. Picking up the white and red bag, Harry pulled a bottle of "Mind Blocker" and applied the contents liberally to his forehead and temples. He walked back into the kitchen and stopped by the door, looking at Draco.  
  
'Bloody bastard, arse, wanker, stupid git,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Really Harry, we have better things to do then you standing there berating me all evening," Draco smiled much calmer than earlier.  
  
Harry starred at Draco in surprise.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter. The stuff works, I can't read your thoughts, but the fact that you're standing there and looking at me like I'm the devil himself, gives it away. Am I really all that bad?" Draco smirked opening Harry's other popcicle which had been neglected on the table.  
  
"Hardly," Harry said sitting back across from Draco.  
  
"My father called... We have to go back to the manor today. Our Hogwarts letters have arrived." Draco said eating the popcicle.  
  
"Our letters?" Harry looked stunned.  
  
"Oh, come now, Harry. Surely you must have known Dumbledore would know by now. He probably already knows you're a vampire as well."  
  
"Oh God." Harry sank lower in his chair covering his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Potter. When we get to the manor my father will explain everything." Draco said getting up to rub the boys shoulders.  
  
Both Harry and Draco tried to ignore the sensations that ran through their bodies at the caressing touch. Harry shrugged Draco away, this time only Harry was ignoring the hurt look in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute. The manor? You mean the 'Malfoy' Manor?" Harry looked at Draco with large green eyes.  
  
"Yes, what other manor would I be talking about?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm going to that place!" Harry said getting up from his chair and facing Draco.  
  
"Why not, Harry?"  
  
"WHY NOT?! Oh yeah, what the hell is my problem. I mean, it's not everyday that one of the people that is trying to KILL me invites me to their house. By the way, on our way over there you think we can stop by the Riddle Manor. I think Voldermort has something he wants to tell me too." Harry looked at Draco seriously.  
  
Draco beamed. "You know I really like this sarcastic side of you. You would do well in Slytherin, you know that?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me." He muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Draco just shrugged. "Listen, Harry, you have nothing to worry about. My dad will explain everything. He only tried to kill you once anyway, I don't see what the big deal is." Harry looked at him in amazement. "Besides, Harry, if he wanted to kill you he couldn't. You know the whole immortal vampire thing is really hard to get past. Not to mention my father wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Draco walked closer to Harry. "Just trust me okay?" Draco placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek, closing his eyes to the sensation of the contact.  
  
"Okay," Harry mumbled, completely mystified by his own acceptance after such a simple but delightful act.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist letting their bare skin touch one another. Like the night before Draco buried his head in Harry's neck, his breath blowing gently on Harry's skin.  
  
"This feels so good. Doesn't it?" Draco said.  
  
Harry just nodded his head and enjoyed the embrace, deciding to think about the consequences later. A thought struck Harry and he reluctantly pulled back.  
  
"Did you say your father called?"  
  
Draco looked at him confused. "Yeah."  
  
"You mean called as in, called you on the telephone?" Harry asked astonished,  
  
"Yeah, what else would he call."  
  
"You have a telephone?!" Harry began looking franticly around the room.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Vampires live mostly in a muggle world. They have muggle devices. Of course, my father was going to get one at the manor. Though his is enchanted so you don't need all the wires and."  
  
"Where is it?" Harry interrupted and looked at Draco expectantly.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"I need to make a phone call." Harry said looking down at the ground.  
  
"I know that much, Harry, but why?" Draco said suspiciously.  
  
"Well. um." Harry paused not quite sure why he felt the need to lie to Draco but was sure that he had too. "I-I haven't been home in a few days. I'm sure the Dursleys probably think I'm dead. Not that they'd care, but they might throw out my trunk and such. Might burn it." Harry trailed off holding his breath.  
  
Draco looked at him carefully, regretting the fact he bought Harry that stupid lotion.  
  
"Umm, don't worry about it. My father will handle it."  
  
"Yeah.sure." Harry sighed and pulling Draco back into the embrace. He had a plan of getting to the phone. When Draco started to lightly nip at his neck his breath hitched in his throat. The pleasurable sensations that simple action was inflicting on his body was making him go mad with lust. He could tell by the hardness sticking into his leg that he wasn't the only one. Perfect, he just had to get a hold of himself. Harry moaned softly, "Draco, do we have to go to the manor tonight?"  
  
Draco groaned and started to grind his hardness into Harry. Harry moaned again but this time surprising his own self.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? You're such a tease," Draco said huskily now nipping at Harry's neck. "Oh for the love of Merlin." Draco tore himself from Harry's grip trying to catch his breath. "I'm going to get into the. the shower now. We have to go." Draco gave Harry one last lustful look before shooting up the stairs.  
  
Harry had to steady himself on the couch trying to calm down. Funny, 48 hours ago if someone asked him if he would be standing in a kitchen snogging with a boy, especially Draco Malfoy, he would have thought that person was insane. After last night, however, it just felt right.  
  
Harry listened for the tale tell signs that told him that Draco was in the shower. Gathering himself, Harry went off in search of the phone. After two minutes of searching the kitchen, he found the phone resting on the glass table in the foyer. How could he not have seen it? There it was, a white phone sitting plain as day.  
  
Picking up the hand-held piece, he quickly dialed in the one of the two phone numbers he ever remembered. After the second ring someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" A woman's voice said.  
  
"Hello, is Hermione there?"  
  
"Yes, she is, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Umm.. yes. Can you tell her it's Harry?"  
  
"Sure, hold on one second."  
  
Harry heard the phone being set down and footsteps walking away. He even heard the woman quietly tell Hermione that he was on the phone. He heard her footsteps running to the phone.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Ahh!" Harry screamed and dropped the phone. He quickly looked around to make sure the shower had not stop running before he cautiously picked up the phone from the floor.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's worried voice rang out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, Mione. Just don't scream my hearing is a little bit sensitive."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't believe they actually let you use the phone, finally. How you've been?" she said quietly.  
  
"It's a long story. Unfortunately this is not a friendly call." Harry said softly  
  
"Why? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Hermione's voice quickly answered.  
  
"Yes. no. Listen Hermione, I need you to do me a huge favor."  
  
"Sure, anything Harry."  
  
"I need you to research vampires for me." Harry said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Vampires, find out all you can. I would do it but. well, let's just say I'm a little bit occupied." Harry stated.  
  
"Why Harry?"  
  
"I can't tell you now. But please, I really need you to do this for me," Harry whined. "That is if you have nothing better to do." He knew he'd catch her there, chances are she had already started reading her books for school.  
  
"No, no its okay. I can do it." She said confidently.  
  
"Great. When do you think you'll be finished?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know exactly what you're looking for, but give me two or three days. I'm sure I can come up with something by then. If not we'll keep on searching."  
  
"Brilliant! Do you think you can meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on Thursday than? About 9 P.M.?"  
  
"I'll have to ask my parents to let me borrow the car, but I'm sure they'll have no problem with it," she said.  
  
"Right. I'll explain everything there. Thank you so much, Mione."  
  
"Not a problem, Harry. You take care of yourself alright?" Hermione said, her voice quickly filling once more with concern.  
  
"I will. You too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, Mione." Harry hung up the phone and proceeded up the stairs to wait for his turn to use the shower.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was in the shower jerking off something fierce.  
  
Harry was lying on his back in Draco's bed at the manor, spreading his beautiful legs, waiting patiently for Draco to fill him completely. However, Draco had other plans.  
  
He lowered his head and began to lick a downward path from Harry's chest. When Draco had reached Harry's hard cock he licked the tender organ causing precum to flow liberally out of the swollen head. Contining his path down, Draco ran his tongue along both orbs before finally coming to a rest at his goal.  
  
Draco tentively licked Harry's opening, smiling as Harry nearly screamed with pleasure. He applied more pressure and soon found his tongue invading the opening. Harry squirmed with the sensations ,calling Draco's name as Draco began to lick him inside, running his tongue along Harry's sensitive bud.  
  
"Oh God, Draco. I need you now, inside of me. Don't make me wait any longer." Harry panted.  
  
Draco slowly drew his tongue out of the golden boy and climbed onto his knees. Quickly lubricating himself, Draco lowered himself on top of his lover before reaching in between his legs to guide himself inside.  
  
Harry drew his head back and hissed as Draco invaded his opening with is hardness. Then moaning as inch by inch of Draco's manhood eased itself in.  
  
"Fuck." Draco said as he came hard in his hands, his body jerking with each jet of cum"Shit."  
  
Draco rinsed his hands in the flowing water. He sighed to himself. If he could cum before he even started shagging Harry in his fantasy, how the hell was he supposed to last when they actually did shag?  
  
"With my luck, I'd probably cum before I can get it all the way in." Draco smiled once again his mind wondering back to the possibilities of sex with Harry.  
  
Draco turned off the water and walked out the shower. He walked into the bedroom to see Harry laying his clothes on the bed.  
  
"Took you long enough." He said turning around and facing Draco and quickly turning away. "Draco, have you ever heard of clothes? My God."  
  
"Yes, I have. I just like to be comfortable in my own house. Besides it's not like you haven't seen it before." Draco smiled.  
  
"That's only because I have no choice. All you do is walk around naked, my God." Harry exclaimed trying hard not to turn back around.  
  
"Well, you have a few thousand years to get use to it, so you better start." Draco smiled. He walked around Harry so that he had no choice but to look at him.  
  
"My God!" Harry yelled before storming into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.  
  
"My God!' Draco teased walking into his closet to pull out clothes to wear. "Damn, he's a sexy gi,." he laughed to himself.  
  
TBC...  
  
Individual Thanks:  
  
CrazyGoddess446: Thank you so much for being a life saver and beta reading my story for me. I appreciate it tons!  
  
Silver: Thank you so much. You were my first reviewer. Voldermort wanting Harry.Interesting Idea. I'll try and work it in. Oh, the Life's line store was meant to be corny. Like one of those little stores, like Delia's or Claire's.  
  
Zeynel: Thank you! I wanted to try and create another Diagon Alley. I wanted it to parallel as much as possible because Harry is once again walking into a new world that's foreign to him. You'll find out the how and why Draco changed him in chapter 6. As far as Lucius and your other questions that should be out shortly. In fact Lucius is going to make an appearance really soon. Oh and thank you for the information about the reviews. I had NO idea. LOL.  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Hmm I"ll try and make the Chapters a little longer. LOL Thank you for your review. LOL.  
  
Asaroth69: Thank you for the POV comment. You're the reason I decided to change it. Also thank you for the feedback. Let me know if you have any more suggestions. I'll be more than happy to use them.  
  
PeachDancer82, bubblebabe, and: LOL All of you guys the same questions pretty much. Well to answer your questions. You'll see. LOL. All will be explained before the tenth chapter, and I'm trying to update at least every other day so. LOL  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Thank you so much. Anne Rice is my hero when it comes to vampires. She takes her own ideas instead of sticking to protocol. So I'm trying the same thing. Hopefully it works.  
  
Lanevaly: Thank you so much about the correction. It is Midnight Mall, I don't know I must have blanked out or something. Other Errors. I know I need a Beta Reader. I'm trying though. LOL  
  
Zarah, Paws10081, Knight of the Light Unicorn, bad-ass-Cinderella, and HPIceAngel : Thank you guys so much. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you continue to like it. Let me know if you have any suggestions or comments.  
  
The Red Dragons Order: Thank you so much for the repeat reviews. Wow. I'm trying to update every other day. So I can only hope the next few chapters are as good as the beginning. 


	7. Chapter SiX

First, I want to thank CrazyGoddess446 once again for beta reading for me.  
  
Not mine. Slash Harry/Draco.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry looked around the house that he just Floo'd into. Draco was waiting patiently by the fire as Harry looked around the room. The Malfoy Manor was everything he expected it to be and nothing at all like it at the same time. The house was big, that was obvious, but it radiated a warmth that Harry had not been expecting. It was a warmth that he had never experienced at number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
All to soon Harry heard someone walking into the room, revealing the last person he wanted to see. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Draco!" The blond man exclaimed.  
  
"Father!"  
  
Harry felt Draco drop his hand and saw the 17-year-old run to his father like a little child and engulf the older man in a big hug.  
  
"How was your time in London?" Lucius asked affectionately  
  
"It was wonderful." Draco excitedly said backing away slowly. "You remember Harry."  
  
Lucius looked up as if noticing Harry for the first time. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Glad to have you here."  
  
Harry just looked at the man awkwardly before answering, "Hello."  
  
Lucius just looked away before turning back to his son. "Are you hungry? We're just about to eat dinner."  
  
Draco shuck his head, "No, we had something earlier." Draco turned his head away.  
  
Harry looked on in complete astonishment as he saw Draco become as red as Ron's hair. Obviously he was still thinking about the popsicle incident.  
  
"Now, Draco, you know your mother will make you eat anyway. It has been so long since."  
  
"I know, dad. I'll eat." Draco interrupted looking nervously at Harry.  
  
Harry cocked his head in confusion. IWhat was all of that about? /I He thought to himself.  
  
"Well... come on then." Lucius walked out, leading them out of the room.  
  
Harry followed the blond duo into what he assumed was the dinning area. Once again, the room was huge. The room was decorated in green and gold giving off a regal appearance. In the center of the room was a small table that was made of a beautiful green glass. In the center of the table was a big golden turkey surrounded by green vegetables. Surrounding the turkey was various side dishes that would make any man's mouth water. Harry shot Draco a puzzled look.  
  
"It's not real food Harry. It's all blood really, but that's the wonder of magic and great house elves." Draco looked back over at the table. "It looks real, tastes real too, but trust me if it were real you'd be in trouble. The smell alone would make you sick to your stomach." Draco stopped as soon as Narcissa walked into the room. "Mother!" Once again the young adult ran childlike into his parent's arms.  
  
"Dra, I've missed you so much." She hugged him and looked up to notice Harry once again standing awkwardly by himself. "Oh, Harry, it's great to finally have you here. Come, give me a hug." She smiled.  
  
Harry looked at the woman like a deer caught in headlights. The last time he met Narcissa she was as cold as ice. Now she was holding her arms out for Harry to give her a hug. He timidly walked into her arms, and she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. Harry couldn't help but relax into the hug. Slowly, she backed away and looked at her son.  
  
"Oh, Draco, he's such a cutie."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"What dear?" The beautiful woman smiled innocently at her son. Harry couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face. He decided that he really liked Narcissa.  
  
"Let's eat shall we?"  
  
They all sat at the table and began to load their plates with food. For some reason Narcissa found it important to add double the portion onto Draco's plate.  
  
"Mum, I can't eat all this." Draco sighed irritably.  
  
Narcissa looked at Draco worriedly. "Why not? Is something wrong? You're su."  
  
Draco quickly interrupted her, "Everything's fine. This is just a lot of food." Draco looked down at his plate with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Draconic Malfoy! I have not seen you eat in so long. The least you can do is make an old woman happy." Her stern look quickly turned soft as she looked at her only son. "Please Dra?"  
  
Draco muttered and begrudgingly started to eat through the mountain of food on his plate. At his first bite both Lucius and Narcissa made a small gasp of delight and looked happily at each other.  
  
IOdd /I Harry thought before taking a bite of his turkey leg.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, get off of it already. It's not that big of a deal. Gosh, you two can be so annoying sometimes." Draco huffed.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa just smiled at him and then each other, before digging into their own meal.  
  
"So, Harry..." Narcissa began. "What made you decide to crossover? I know you and Dra were not. well let's say, the closest of mates at Hogwarts." She smiled knowingly at Harry.  
  
"Well, it wasn't much of a choice really. I woke up in an Alley and he told me I was a vampire. Let's say. curiosity sparked my interest." He smiled at Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa looked at him quizzical before realization hit her face. Before she could speak, Lucius voice rang out.  
  
"What do you mean? Draco turned you without you knowing?" Lucius looked at Draco, who was now suddenly interested in the designs on his plate.  
  
Harry obviously not catching on just yet continued, "You can say that. I just remember waking up on the ground and everything was so different. Hard to explain really. Than he was just standing there and told me I was a vampire and so was he. It was all pretty dodgy so I had no choice really but to follow."  
  
Lucius didn't answer him directly but looked at his son, anger evident on his face.  
  
"Draco, why on Earth would you change him without talking to him first? You know better than that." Lucius reprimanded.  
  
"Oh, look who's talking. I'm not the one who tried to have Harry killed. Good example setting you're doing, dad!" Draco began to clap his hands enthusiastically.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked at his son as if he just told a bad joke. "That was ages ago, son. We don't have to bring up issues now do we?" Lucius said calmly.  
  
"Yes, well than. I wonder why I had to practically drag Harry than? If it's not because he thought my father was a homicidal maniac who was trying to kill him. Ah... my mistake." Draco spit out looking at his father in defiance.  
  
Lucius sighed dramatically and turned to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you're not still upset with that are you? It was ages ago, really." Lucius paused. "I'm really sorry about that, you know. I was just trying to protect my son. I must admit I just did not want to see him hurt any longer."  
  
Harry looked at Lucius in disbelief. That must be serious love to try and kill someone just because of little schoolboy pranks.  
  
"Father, can we continue eating please? I'm really tired of this discussion." Draco resigned.  
  
Lucius looked sternly at Draco before answering, "Draco you do realize the seriousness of what you've done?"  
  
Draco sighed deeply."Yes, I do. Now, can we continue eating?"  
  
Draco did not wait for an answer before he resumed eating his meal. Harry looked around the table puzzled. Narcissa offered him a reassuring smile, but he knew there was something they were not telling him. As usual he knew all he could do was wait.  
  
The rest of dinner continued peacefully, if in somewhat somber mood. Following dinner, the family preceded to a lounge area, in which Harry really got to know who the Malfoy's really were and found them surprisingly pleasant. He had seen a love radiating between the family that he had never expected and when he asked about it, Draco laughingly told him how they had to keep appearances up because they were indeed, "purebloods." They had to act arrogant, superior, and unaffectionate in public to keep people from looking too closely.  
  
The truth was they didn't really have anything against muggle borns at all. They thought it was all wizard rubbish. However, they did understand that when people were raised to believe certain things, it was hard to get them to stir from those opinions. Before the Malfoy family became vampires they used to believe that way too, but when someone transfers into a world where trivial matters aren't important any more it all seems pointless.  
  
"Actually, gentlemen, I know it's early but I was hoping we could go tomorrow morning for school shopping. That is why I called you here." Lucius said breaking the mood.  
  
Harry looked confused than turned to Draco.  
  
"We're going school shopping tomorrow MORNING? I thought we couldn't walk in the day." Harry turned back to Lucius but Narcissa answered.  
  
"We may be vampires but we're also wizards Harry. We have potions that allow us to walk in the day. Actually, we would not survive without it. The Malfoy's have been vampires for a little over a century now, but we've been 'power hungry, pureblood,' wizards even longer. The wizarding world would become very suspicious if we all of a sudden stopped appearing in the daylight." Narcissa smiled.  
  
"That would make sense. I guess I didn't think about it." Harry muttered.  
  
"It's alright, Harry." Lucius said. "It's the Diem (A/N Latin for day) potion. We take it at night, and it makes our bodies rest so we can sleep and it protects us from the sun in the morning." Lucius said and stood up from the couch. "Draco, you know where the potion is. Your mother and I are going to sleep now." Lucius proceeded to walk out of the door when Draco stopped him.  
  
"Oh, wait, Father." Lucius turned around, while Narcissa continued out the room. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Harry left his trunk and school things at his muggle relative's house."  
  
"Ahh, where is it?" Lucius sighed. Harry looked at him strangely and told him where 4 Privet Drive was located. Lucius disappeared with a pop, and reappeared several minutes later with Harry's trunk on one side of him and holding Hedwig's cage in his other hand. "Those are the worse sort of people. You poor boy." Lucius looked down at Harry sympathetically.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure really. I apperated in and tried to introduce myself, and these people started screaming and telling me to stay back. Then that pig of a man called me a freak. I almost made of meal of him that's for sure. Bloody muggles, you would think they would be used to living with a magical being by now. Instead, I found all Harry's things locked up in a little cupboard under the stairs. Even this poor bloody bird was locked in there." Lucius handed the cage to Harry, only to have the bird squawk angrily at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Hedwig, you know how they are." He stuck a finger in the cage to rub the snowy white owl.  
  
"You know, Harry, I want you to know that we would like it if you considered this to be you're home now. When you became Draco's life's line, you became part of the Malfoy family, if you will have us." Lucius said.  
  
Harry was stunned, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Call me, Lucius," he smiled.  
  
"Okay, Lucius." Harry smiled.  
  
"Goodnight boys."  
  
"Goodnight, Father." Draco said.  
  
"Goodnight, Lucius." Harry repeated.  
  
The three men left the room, Lucius following in the direction Narcissa had gone, and Harry and Draco going the opposite with them levitating Harry's belongings along side them. The pair walked down the hall and up an elegant white staircase. Draco opened the first door they come upon to reveal the largest bedroom Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go get the potion." Draco said and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry placed his things along side the wall in the corner and looked around Draco's room at the Malfoy Manor. It was nothing like the room in the muggle world. The room was a little bit larger then Gryffindor's common room. It was decorated in red, gold and black. There was a fireplace on the far wall and a big four-poster bed in the center of the north wall. There was table with chairs opposite the bed that had a fresh batch of red roses in a beautiful golden vase.  
  
There were three doors that lead out of the room. One was the door he had just entered. Harry walk to one of the other doors to reveal a walk in closet about the size of the Dursley's front room. The closet was very neatly organized Harry entertained himself by taking a tour of Draco's garments.  
  
"Having fun in there?" Harry turned sharply to see Draco leaning against the doorpost. "If you think this is something wait till you see the loo." Draco walked into the closet only to grab Harry's hand and led him across the room to the remaining door. Pushing open the door, Draco pulled Harry inside.  
  
"Oh, my," Harry said as he looked around. The bathroom was beyond words. The entire room was covered in tan Italian marble that gleamed with every speck of light in a way that screamed posh. In the very center of the room was a giant bathtub that could easily fit six people comfortably. There were dark brown marble steps that led to the tub contrasting with the light tan of the room. To Harry's immediate left there was a tall glass shower that covered half the wall. On his right was a two-person sink made of elegant white gold. Above the sinks was a mirror that covered the length of the wall, making it possible to look straight into the mirror from the shower.  
  
"I know, it's something, huh? Most of this my dad and I bought one day when we were shopping in London. We had it all delivered to the muggle house and used magic to get it here. That tub was an absolute menace though." Draco stopped and looked over at Harry, "Although I must say if I ever get the pleasure of being with you in it, I'd have to say the effort was more than worth it."  
  
Harry blushed and punched Draco, "That'll be a long time coming, Malfoy."  
  
Draco leaned into Harry and whispered. "I hope so." Draco than placed a soft kiss right below Harry's ear. Harry shied away slightly, letting his cheeks fill with blood. "Come, let's go to bed." Draco walked back into the bedroom with Harry following close behind.  
  
"It's so early though, it's not even midnight yet." Harry complained.  
  
"You may not be tired now, but wait till you take this potion. It takes your energy so it can help fight the harmful sun rays." Draco said taking his shirt off.  
  
Harry watched Draco strip off his clothes and put a locking spell on the door. Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to get ready for bed?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"How is it that you always go to bed in your boxers and wake up nude?" Harry asked amused looking at Draco's boxer clad form.  
  
"I can't be comfortable wearing anything under the sheets and the approaching dawn takes you before me so once you're sleep, I take them off. Didn't want you to be uncomfortable and all." Draco smiled.  
  
"What's the point when I wake up and see you naked anyway?"  
  
"Well, once you wake up it doesn't matter anymore. It would've been harder getting you to sleep in the same bed as me if I were completely naked, Potter." Draco smirked.  
  
"Right." Harry said getting up and stripping down to his own boxers. He then proceeded to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. As he put them on Draco looked on in disbelief.  
  
"Ah, what is this, Harry?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't want you to be getting any ideas, now would I?" It was Harry's turn to smile.  
  
"But we slept like this before." Draco complained.  
  
"Well at the time I didn't have my trunk, now did I?" Harry's grin covered his entire face at the frustrated look that Draco was giving him.  
  
"You're an arse, you know that?" Draco huffed.  
  
"I will take that as a compliment." Harry said while he walked to the bed.  
  
Draco walked to the table and grabbed the two vials of potion that he had set on the desk. He then walked back over to Harry and handed him one of the vials of potion.  
  
"I suggest you get in the bed and close your curtains before you take that. Otherwise you'll pass out right here on the floor." Draco said walking around to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Well, does it matter since this will protect me from the sun?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"It will protect you from the sun but trust me when I say you do not want to wake up in the sun. Honestly, Harry, do you really want to sleep on the floor?" Draco turned off the lights as Harry slipped under the covers and closed his bed curtains. "Anyway, do you find sleeping with me that disturbing, Potter?" Draco looked over at Harry who was already sleeping peacefully. "Bloody git."  
  
Draco took the now empty vial from Harry's limp hand and tossed it in the nearby trash before taking off his boxers and throwing them on the floor. Draco climbed into the bed, settling himself before closing his own curtains. After pulling Harry until he was nestled tightly in his arms he took his own potion and let the serene sleep take him.  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I read every one and I feel really honored that people are taking the time to read my story. Please feel free to e-mail me directly at ZenahWD@hotmail.com and I'll be more than happy to respond.  
  
Also I've noticed that a lot of people are having questions. The only thing I can say is that within the next few chapters, the next two in particular. Most, if not all of your questions will be answered. So if you still have any more questions after that, I'll be sure to address them.  
  
Once again thank you all so much. See you in two days as more of the drama unfolds.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Harry meets Hermione and more is revealed. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Not mine. Slash  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry groaned as he felt Draco lightly kissing his ear to wake him up. He wasn't tired and needing sleep, as he found that out yesterday, he just didn't feel like being bothered. He considered yesterday to be the most terrible day in his life, or after life, or undead live thingy. He groaned again. His brain was hurting to think.  
  
"Harry, it wasn't really that bad." Draco said and started to kiss Harry's neck and ear again.  
  
Harry grunted and pulled back the curtains. He practically crawled out of bed and across the room. Once he found what he was looking for he flipped the lid and began to apply the 'Mind Blocker' to his forehead. The last thing he needed to be reminded of was that Draco could hear what he was thinking. In reality Draco didn't need to know what he was thinking right now.  
  
Their trip day to Diagon Alley was torturous. Harry had woken up the yesterday morning to find that his eyes were extremely sensitive to the sun. His eyes were stinging so badly that every time he opened them they would leak with water. Draco's only comment was that it would get better. It did, by noon there was no water left in his body to shed tears. The stinging was still there, only he was a little more used to it.  
  
Then because the Malfoys are well. The Malfoys, Harry couldn't be seen with them in Diagon Alley. The sun was hot enough but Harry had to be forced under a heavy black cloak to cover his identity because both Draco and Lucius refused to let Harry out of their sights. They had spent the entire day at Diagon Alley with Harry walking under that cloak, feeling as if he was being baked in an oven. Lucius and Draco pointedly ignored his suffering and continued shopping leisurely.  
  
Before the day was halfway over, Harry had grown irritated by the very sound of Draco's voice. Sure Harry had always guessed that Draco was a little spoiled, but he actually thought at one point because Lucius was a death eater that things weren't all that wonderful for Malfoy. He thought that maybe Draco's superior demeanor was an act, because no one in this world could be that spoiled, but he was wrong.  
  
Every little thing that Malfoy wanted he got, and if he didn't get it, he whined, screamed, and pouted like a two year old until his parents relented and bought it for him. It was absolutely revolting to watch. The blond boy owned his parents and they all knew it.  
  
By the time they finally returned with all their things Harry wanted nothing more than to climb into that tub of Draco's and take a nice long bath, followed by a nice long nap. However he only done half of that. He took the bath, making sure he had the strongest locking charm he could think of on the bathroom door (much to the disappointment of Draco, who was standing outside of the door, pouting the whole time), but when he crawled into bed to sleep he learned it was impossible.  
  
Draco had told them that even though they had been up all day, a vampire's body doesn't need sleep. The only reason why they even sleep in the day is because the sun absorbs their energy rendering them unconscious. Because the sun had already set, Harry couldn't even go to sleep if he wanted too. Instead he had to spend the rest of the night with Malfoy and family, and to be honest the only one that was not annoying him was Narcissa. Malfoy senior and junior were getting Harry's evil eye all night. Harry had to get away, and he couldn't have been more thankful that today was Thursday and he was to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron in about half an hour.  
  
"Hey," Draco pouted, "I've been trying to get you up since the sun set and that's all I get?"  
  
"Shut up." Harry said simply and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Draco followed him. "Harry?"  
  
"Sod off." Harry stripped off his clothes no longer caring if Draco saw him nude.  
  
"Harry, talk to me right now." Draco pouted  
  
"I'm not your parents, you can't control me, Malfoy. Now leave me so I can take a shower." Harry stripped off his boxers, walked into the shower, and turned on the water. He hissed as the cold water washed over his body. When the water temperature became warmer he quickly began lathering his body with soap. He jumped in shock when the shower door opened and closed. He turned to see Draco standing there naked behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked angrily  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shower, I Potter /I" Draco said sarcasticly.  
  
"You have no right. I'm in here, get out and wait your turn." Harry's eyes darkened.  
  
"Its my shower. If I want to take a shower now, I can. If you don't like it you can get out."  
  
"Fine." Harry said turning to rinse the water off his body.  
  
"Harry." Draco said his voice becoming soft. He reached out and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
Harry yanked his arm away and went to walk past Draco and out the shower. Draco grabbed Harry's arm again but this time he slammed Harry back against the shower wall.  
  
"What are you. uph." Harry's words were drowned out as Draco shoved his lips against Harry's. Draco quickly moved his tongue into Harry's mouth and his knees quivered at the sensation.  
  
Harry's protest stopped abruptly as he closed his eyes in pleasure. This was the first time he had kissed with all of their bare skin touching together. His body was being overloaded with pleasure and he could feel himself growing hard. He groaned when he could feel Draco's own arousal rubbing against him.  
  
"Ahh. Oh, God." Harry gasped as Draco's lips were torn away from his mouth and running down his neck. Harry had never experienced such passion and he groaned as Draco began grinding his own manhood against Harry's. Draco then sucked a patch of skin with his teeth and Harry nearly screamed in passion.  
  
The blond god reached down and pulled one of Harry's legs up and Harry automatically wrapped his leg around Draco's waist before his mind had a time to process what was happening.  
  
"No." Harry moaned despite himself. This couldn't happen. Not now at least but his body was not cooperating with him. As much as he wanted to back away his body continued to grind into Draco, yearning to reach that sacred point of no return. When Harry felt the tip of Draco's cock heading lower he forced himself to speak. "No. ahh. please. Not like this.. ugh. please."  
  
Harry could feel the tension in Draco's body. Harry could tell Draco was having just a hard of time controlling his own body. Finally, Harry found all the strength he could muster to push Draco away. Draco only moved a fraction of an inch but it was enough for both of them to fight their own bodies and move further apart. Once they were separated, Harry ran past Draco and out of the room. This time Draco didn't stop him.  
  
Closing the bathroom door behind him Harry left Draco in the room. He panted trying to catch his breath and calm down. IWhat the hell just happened there? /I he wondered. One minute he was hating the very ground Draco walked on and the next minute he was practically begging Draco to shag him.  
  
Willing his erection down he hastily put on his clothes, grabbed a small pouch, and checked the bathroom door before searching his trunk. Once he had found the desired item, he looked at the bathroom door to make sure Draco was still in there before he put his invisibility cloak over his head. Quickly he walked out of the room, and slipped down the hall making sure he kept as quiet as possible.  
  
He stopped briefly in the kitchen to grab something to eat before making his way back down the hall. Once he entered the family room, he went to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder from the pot and put it inside his pouch. He then took and another handful and threw it in the fireplace.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron." He said and stepped into the green flames.  
  
When Harry entered the room a putrid smell hit his nostrils and he immediately grabbed his stomach. He took off his cloak and shrank it so it could fit into his pocket. The offending odor blurred his vision and he blinked his eyes trying to find the source of this monstrosity. He looked around the room and he noticed no one else could smell it, in fact several people were looking at Ihim/I in concern. He looked around and noticed the reason for his discomfort.  
  
Sitting a few tables in front of him, a witch seemed to be enjoying a steak dinner. Harry quickly turned his head. The smell of the cooked meat was making him sick, just like Draco had warned. He needed to get out of there and quickly. He looked madly around for Hermione. When he spotted her in the corner looking around, he all but ran to her.  
  
"Harry!" She said happily but that expression quickly turned to worry when she saw the look on his face. "What's wr."  
  
"We have to get out of here, now!" Harry said and turned towards the nearest door. Hermione grabbed her things and quickly followed him out to the streets of muggle London. Once they were out and the door closed behind Hermione, Harry's demeanor instantly changed.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now." He smiled and looked down at her. "How are you, Hermione?" He asked giving her a hug.  
  
She smiled, "I'm fine when you're not scaring me to death."  
  
He chuckled lightly, "I can't help it." He paused, "So. did you manage to find anything?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not saying anything until you tell me whats happened. First you call me out of the blue asking me to find out about vampires and now this. I'm worried about you Harry." She said sternly.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I know, Mione." He paused and looked around. "Can we go somewhere? I have to tell you something important and I can't go back in there." He looked at her carefully.  
  
"Come on. My car is over there."  
  
They walked silently to her car and once Hermione had unlocked the doors, Harry climbed in the passenger seat and waited patiently for Hermione to take off. He stared out the window as the two drove in silence. He was trying to find a way to tell Hermione the situation when they stopped. Hermione got out the car and Harry followed.  
  
They were in a little park and Harry watched as Hermione walked to a swing set and sat down in one of the swings. Taking the seat beside her, he grabbed onto the metal links and let out a sigh.  
  
"Is it that bad, Harry?" She asked softly  
  
Harry looked at her and watched her expression. He had to get this out sometime.  
  
"Herm." He paused and took a deep breath, "Mione, I don't really know how to say this but. I'm a, I'm a vampire." He looked over at her and saw her eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Oh very funny Harry." She said trying to convince herself that he was joking.  
  
"I'm telling the truth."  
  
"But." Hermione looked at him before she closed her eyes and looked at him. "How?"  
  
"It's hard to explain really. One minute I was human, and the next I was laying on an alley floor finding out I was a vampire." He said. He didn't want to bring Draco's name into this. No sense in outing him too.  
  
"So that's why you want to know about vampires?" She asked confusedly  
  
"Yeah." He sighed, she was taking this a lot better than he thought. He assumed she would probably run for the hills. He hadn't exactly planned on telling her until after he found out what she knew.  
  
"But Harry why didn't your maker tell you what you wanted to know?" She said.  
  
"Because he's an ass." Harry pouted looking back at the ground.  
  
"He?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You have no idea?" She stated looking at him as though she were looking at him as if he were a new person.  
  
"No and I'm tired of everyone telling me bits and pieces but nothing really at all." He complained.  
  
Hermione sighed and brought her hands up to her face. "Well, what I have to tell you is hard to say."  
  
"What?" He asked her softly  
  
"Well first, Harry, it's important to know there are two ways a vampire can be brought into existence. One is by birth, a vampire is born from two other vampires." She paused, "and the second is to be made by love, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at her sharply, "What?"  
  
She looked over at Harry, and brought her hands back up to her face. "Well, you know vampires live off blood, don't you?" She asked shakily  
  
"Well, I'm not completely oblivious. I've been a vampire for almost a week now." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't get smart with me. I'm trying to help you, okay." She snapped. She then sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just in shock okay."  
  
Harry didn't say anything waiting patiently for Hermione to continue.  
  
"Anyway," She continued, "When a vampire feeds, the blood does nothing but keep them alive and feeds the body." She looked at him, "But when a vampire feeds off someone they love and that person loves them in return, they are turned into vampires."  
  
Harry looked at her in shock this time. "But I don't love, Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione eyes widened and she nearly fell back in her swing.  
  
"MALFOY? The Draco Malfoy? Prince of Slytherin, blond wanker. That Malfoy?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. "I know it doesn't make any sense. So you can see why I'm so confused. I don't love Malfoy. I hate him." Harry said desperately  
  
"Well, you know what they say, Harry. 'There is a thin line between love and hate'. Maybe you were confusing your feelings for him into hate." She said softly, she knew this wasn't a time to act stupidly. Harry need her, she knew it.  
  
"That is impossible." Harry said standing from the swing and turned to face her. "I bet you anything he bit me thinking I was going to die. Maybe it was like with Voldermort, and. and. when he tried to kill me it backfired and I was made one instead. Maybe."  
  
"It doesn't work like that, Harry." She said quietly interrupting him. "From what I've read it has to be real true love. We're talking about spending an eternity with someone, Harry. Besides he had to have known what would happen from what I've read."  
  
"What are you saying, Hermione?" He looked at her, he knew there was something that she had not told him.  
  
She stood up and looked Harry deep in the eyes. "Only a natural born vampire can make another vampire. Even then that vampire can only make one other vampire in his entire life time. That person is called the Life's Line. The vampire that is supposed to be his partner for all of existence. So when a vampire meets his or her Life's Line they know it because that vampire cannot consume blood until it's the blood of his life's line." She said  
  
"But that would mean that Malfoy hadn't ate for. for six years." Harry looked on in astonishment. He then remembered Narcissa's comment about not having seen Draco eat in so long. He remembered how excited both Narcissa and Lucius was to see Draco eat and how Narcissa had piled up Draco's plate with food.  
  
"Yes that's true. And Harry if you hadn't loved him it would not have worked. When he drank you're blood his body released a toxin into yours, making you what you are."  
  
Harry collapsed on the floor and Hermione quickly sank beneath him.  
  
"This is all nonsense. I didn't even know I was queer until the day before and now I'm being told that I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione sat beside her friend on the ground and patted his arm. "Don't think so negatively about it. It's not like you meant to fall in love with him. It's destiny. Sometimes things happen that can't be really explained." She said softly.  
  
Harry looked at his best friend, "How come you are taking this better than I am?"  
  
She smiled, "You're one of my best mates. I love you no matter what you are." She paused, "Even if you are a blood sucking queer." She laughed.  
  
Harry laughed with her feeling as if the world had been taken off his shoulders.  
  
Hermione quieted, "No seriously, Harry. Without you and Ron, I don't know what I would do." She said seriously  
  
"Oh, God, Ron." He looked at her, "Please don't tell him, Hermione."  
  
"You're going to have to tell him sometime, Harry." She said delicately  
  
"I know. I just can't do it now. You know how much he hates Malfoy. I don't want to loose him. I think he'll accept the fact that I'm a vampire more than he will about me being with Malfoy."  
  
"He'll get over it, you know that. He cares about you." She said.  
  
"I know. It's just going to be hard." He said getting up and brushing himself off. He reached a hand out to Hermione to help her stand and they proceeded to walk to her car.  
  
"You know what I don't understand. If Malfoy was born a vampire how could he go to school or dine in the Great Hall for six years without anyone noticing he wasn't eating anything." Hermione asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, they have potions that make it possible to walk in the sun. I don't know about the eating thing though." Harry said  
  
"Oh really, I read about potions that help vampires but not that one." She said getting in the car and reaching over to open the door for Harry. "For instance, according to the book a vampire stops aging sometime between the ages of 22 and 25. However, there is an aging potion that makes you continue to age as normal. Once you stop taking it though, you return to your early twenties again."  
  
Harry looked over at her as the car set in motion, "Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said, "It was invented by a wizard named Malcolm Anun. He was a potions master, one of the best in the world in fact. He invented several potions for vampires but when the wizarding world found out he was a vampire they hunted him and tried to kill him with the killing curse. It didn't work of course, but he disappeared though, no one knows where he is or even if he is still alive."  
  
Harry began to think back to the potions shop at Midnight Mall. It was owned by a wizard. He wondered if that was Malcolm Anun.  
  
"Hermione, you said they tried to kill him with the killing curse but it didn't work. Did the book say what could kill a vampire?" He asked quizzically  
  
"Practically nothing, actually." She said seriously, "Disease, curses, guns, crosses, stakes in the heart, none of those things can kill you. Even decapitation can only kill you when the body has been separated from your head long enough to keep your body from getting blood to sustain it. The only known thing is the sun, and even you said that there are potions for that. Maybe fire."  
  
Harry just looked out at the road. It looked like he was stuck with Malfoy for a long time.  
  
Hermione pulled in front of the Leaky Cauldron and Harry looked at the building in distaste.  
  
"Mione, do you think I can floo from your house? I can't go back in there. The smell of the dead meat was getting to me." He said as if reliving the sickening smell all over again.  
  
"Sure, no problem." She took off once more in the direction of her own house.  
  
The two rode on in a comfortable silence when Hermione let out a laugh.  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"Voldermort is going to have hell of a problem trying to kill you now." She laughed.  
  
He joined her laughter once again and thought about Voldermort trying to kill him repeatedly with the killing curse and nothing happening. He could almost see the look of bewilderment and frustration Voldermort would have on his face. All to soon the journey to her house was over and he walked with her into the house.  
  
"I'm home." Hermione called as they entered the front room.  
  
"Hi darling." Her mother said entering the room, "Oh Hi Harry. How are you?" She asked delighted.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Granger, thank you." He said politely  
  
"Mom, Harry needs to use the fireplace so he can floo back." Hermione interrupted before her mom could say anything.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry we don't have any floo powder." Her mom said sadly  
  
"Its okay. I brought some." Harry said taking his pouch out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh that's great." She smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you later than."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said politely before Hermione led him to the fireplace.  
  
Harry said goodbye to Hermione, promising he was going to owl her if he needed anything. He debated on putting his invisibility cloak back on before he stepped through but realized the Malfoy's would have figured out he was gone by now. They were all to protective of him not to notice he was missing. Then poured the contents out of the pouch and threw it in the fire.  
  
"Malfoy Manor." He said before stepping into the fire.  
  
He barely had a chance to walk out of the fireplace before Draco was in his face.  
  
"Where the HELL have you been?"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry to end it there but the next chapter will be out in two days. I hoped you liked it.  
  
Again I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. It makes me so glad to know people like my story so far. Once again please don't hesitate to e-mail me at ZenahWD@hotmail.com. I love talking to other Harry Potter fans. 


	9. Chapter eight

Hey everyone sorry so long update. Finals were a bitch but they're done so here's a new chapter and as an apology one should be out tomorrow as well. After that the next one should be out in a few days. I'm in the process of moving back to Chicago, finished with finals and all.  
  
Okay, I want to thank everyone who has left any feedback, really its so awesome to read that someone likes a story that you work hard on. Thank you all so much so without any more waiting. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry said goodbye to Hermione, promising he was going to owl or call her if he needed anything. He debated on putting his invisibility cloak back on before he stepped through, but realized the Malfoy's would have figured out he was gone by now. They were all too protective of him not to notice he was missing. He sighed and poured the contents out of the pouch onto his hand and threw it in the fireplace.  
  
"Malfoy Manor." He said before stepping into the green flames.  
  
He barely had a chance to walk out of the fireplace before Draco was in his face.  
  
"Where the HELL have you been?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco calmly before speaking.  
  
"Out." He said attempting to make his way past Draco.  
  
"Out?!" Draco grabbed him by the elbow. "You've been missing for four hours and all you can say is OUT." Draco was furious. His normal light silver eyes were clouded to a dark grey.  
  
"Let go of me." Harry said, jerking his arm away from Draco.  
  
"Tell me where you've been! You're not allowed to leave the manor like that. You."  
  
"You don't own me, Malfoy." Harry said struggling to keep his calm disposition. He could feel his own anger rising inside of him, boiling to the brim, waiting to overflow. "If I have to stay in this place, I will come and go as I please." He said trying once again to side-step Draco.  
  
"Draco's right, Harry." Lucius said finally speaking up from his chair in the corner. Unlike Draco, Lucius voice was gentle and full of concern, "You're still a newborn, there's a lot of. a lot of things can happen to you right now. We're worried about you."  
  
Harry looked at Lucius in disbelief. He had all that he could take at the moment and he could feel his anger bursting through him.  
  
"A lot of things.." He said, as he looked at Lucius deceptively calm. "A lot of things. Wow. I feel so informed now. So enlightened. Thank you very much. I think I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight." Harry said this with enough venom in his voice to startle both blondes.  
  
"Harry, we're not finished yet." Draco said to Harry's retreating back.  
  
"Oh, I think we are." Harry said, continuing his journey out of the room.  
  
"Harry, come back here this instant!" Draco yelled.  
  
Harry whipped around.  
  
"Fuck you!" Harry marched right back so that his was standing directly in Draco's stunned face. "You are not my owner! You are not my mother,or my father! You are not my guardian! You are not my keeper! You are nothing more than a spoiled little brat and a liar."  
  
"Mr. Potter, I will not have you talk to my son that way in MY house." Lucius Malfoy said standing from his chair.  
  
Harry smiled sadistically before facing Mr. Malfoy. "As you wish, sir. I will go collect my things then." Harry turned back around.  
  
"FATHER!" Draco yelled looking at his father in pure horror.  
  
"If he wants to leave, let him leave." Lucius said calmly, "Let him go out on his own and learn the hard way."  
  
"Oh yes, of course, I forgot. There are a lot of THINGS that could happen to me." Harry called over his shoulder sarcastically.  
  
"Harry, wait." Draco said ignoring his father. "Please. We're not lying to you. I would never lie to you."  
  
Harry turned at faced him once more, this time standing in place and letting the anger radiate off his form.  
  
"No, you don't lie, Draco. How could I have been so stupid? You're just a bastard who wants to keep me in the dark so he could use me." Harry paused, "It's simple really. If you don't tell the scar head anything he'll have no one else to turn to and he'll have to obey everything you say."  
  
"That's bloody nonsense, Harry. I wouldn't ever."  
  
Harry interrupted, "So why didn't you tell me that you haven't ate in six years. That this 'life's line' thing is a lot more serious than what you implied. Excuse me if I'm a bit hesitant to listen to anything that you or HIM" Harry pointed to Lucius, "have to say to me." Harry backed away and smirked with satisfaction at the look on Draco's face.  
  
"How did you." Draco responded shakily.  
  
"You have your secrets, and I have mine." He said coolly and finally walked out the room.  
  
Draco stood frozen in his place, "He's going to leave me." He said softly in defeat.  
  
Lucius looked at his son sternly, "Draco, this would've never happened if you spoke with him before you turned him. They have to crossover in total consent. You know the consequences of what you did. It is."  
  
Draco's somber emotions immediately turned to anger towards the old man. "This not the time for, 'I told you so's.' and 'You know betters', Father."  
  
"It is to be expected that he would turn against you." Lucius continued ignoring his son. "If he didn't have trust in you before the cross over, he'll never have it afterward."  
  
"Shut it." Draco snapped.  
  
"Furthermore," Lucius voice rose. "You will be condemned to a life of distrust, hate, and bickering until you kill each other out of your own madness!" Lucius stopped himself when he realized he was shouting at his precious son.  
  
Draco's surprise quickly turned his anger back into defeat. He looked down at his feet as if they would be able to solve this problem for him. He didn't know what he would do if Harry hated him for an eternity. He knew what would happen, and what could happen when he turned Harry but.  
  
"What am I going to do, Dad?" He asked quietly.  
  
Lucius sighed and looked at his son softly, his own anger quickly turning into worry for his only heir. "Keep him from leaving." Lucius said compassionately.  
  
Draco looked at his father quizzically before walking out of the room and into the direction of his bedroom. He walked with a quick determined pace. He had to keep Harry from leaving no matter what it took. The answer was so simple he should have thought of it himself. He had to make Harry realize that a life without him would be a life to torture. He had to make Harry see that the only way to live happily and care free was with him. Harry couldn't leave him; they had to stick this one out together.  
  
Draco stood outside his door bracing himself for what might lay within. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door. Opening his eyes, Draco saw Harry walking back and forth from his trunk packing things he had only recently unpacked the night before out of boredom. Draco couldn't explain the feeling the sight gave him but he was pretty sure it was the same feeling of having your heart ripped out of your chest and having someone use it as a trampoline.  
  
"Harry, please don't go." Draco said, stepping into the room.  
  
Draco's voice was so soft that Harry haltered in his steps. The pure emotion leaking in the room was almost making him question his decision to leave so soon. Shaking his head and walking to his trunk Harry placed his clothes inside.  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea, Draco. I know there are still a lot more things to learn but I have a feeling that I would learn more out there then I would here." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, it's not like I want to keep things from you. It's just there's a lot that you need to learn right now. I do plan on telling you everything but I just don't know if now is the best time." Draco said walking over to Harry and taking his hand.  
  
Harry snatched his hand away before his body could get used to the feeling. "You can't keep me in the dark forever. I'm not stupid, you know, and the last thing I need in this world is you telling me how to live. You took every last bit of control I had and now I have no choice in anything and I'm tired of that." Harry said.  
  
Draco stood there silently as Harry packed the last of his belongings and closed his trunk. When Harry put a levitation charm on his baggage Draco spoke up.  
  
"Harry, I don't want you to leave."  
  
Harry looked harshly at the blond. "Frankly, I don't see you having any say in the matter." Harry said walking towards the door with his trunk floating behind him.  
  
As Harry was walking out of the door, Draco reached out and grabbed his hand, this time holding on as Harry tried to wrench himself away.  
  
"Let go of me." Harry said trying unsuccessfully to shake the other vampire off. Draco just pulled close and kissed the raven-haired boy abruptly stopping his protests.  
  
Harry was taken aback by the kiss and he felt that familiar sensation of emotions shooting through his veins. As he felt himself be drawn up in the passionate embrace he cursed himself for being such a weakling when it came to Draco's affections. He couldn't help but connect the fact that every time he was upset with Draco a little kiss seemed to make him forget every thing. How just the tiniest touch from Draco could send his body in such paralyses that the only thing he could do was respond to the blond's caress.  
  
Harry found himself kissing the Slytherin with the same passion that he was receiving. Harry could distinctly recognize the sound of his trunk hitting the ground but his current state of mind refused him the right to think of anything but the feel of Draco's lips on his.  
  
Draco began dragging his kisses down to Harry's neck were he lightly nibbled at the skin. Harry moaned loudly and grabbed the back of Draco's head. Suddenly Harry felt two razor sharp objects pierce into his skin and he knew Draco had bitten him.  
  
Harry nearly came with the sensation. His cock was jerking and aching for release. "Oh God Dra." Harry moaned, a sound that could only be described as liquid sex. Out all things Harry thought he could find pleasurable the last thing he suspected was to have a vampire suck your blood. The sensation of his blood being drawn from his body and into Draco's was taking him to a place that had to be experienced to be understood. It was as if a whole new world of euphoria was being opened up to only him. It felt as if the blood in his body was flowing to only two locations, his neck, and his arousal. He felt almost disappointed when Draco retracted and kissed the now healing wounds.  
  
"Did I mention you heal quickly?" Draco murmured but Harry only grunted a response as he pulled Draco's lips back to his. Draco knew Harry had enjoyed his first blood kiss as Harry was now sweeping Draco's mouth with his tongue, tasting his own blood. Draco just kissed the boy slowly rubbing his own erection against Harry's. He knees quivered as he felt Harry's cock jerk in anticipation against his own.  
  
Harry couldn't explain it but he wanted. needed more. For the few seconds Draco drank from him he had felt complete but now that feeling was missing. He needed to be complete again. He needed to feel that bond of closeness and he almost cried in frustration because something just didn't feel right. Something was missing.  
  
"More." Harry groaned.  
  
Draco didn't answer but began kissing Harry more passionately as if complying with Harry's request. Draco led Harry to the bed, never once breaking contact with Harry's talented lips, not that he had the power or control to do otherwise. Like Harry, Draco was prisoner to his own body.  
  
Draco covered Harry's body with his own, trying with all his might to shed Harry of his burden of robes. In dire desperation Draco tore off Harry's robes throwing them on the floor. Harry didn't even squeak in protest, he was trying to take as much of Draco into himself as possible, trying to feel a mysterious void.  
  
Harry was completely nude and Draco tore himself from Harry's lips, ignoring the other boy's cries of displeasure. He knew what the boy needed even if Harry didn't know himself. He knew their bodies were finally calling for them to come together as one. There was no way either one of them could stop what was meant to happen tonight. Their bodies had held out for so long, getting closer and closer to this moment but only to be denied. Their bodies would wait no longer.  
  
He couldn't help but want to kiss this beautiful Boy Who Lived, his life's line, all over. Draco kissed and licked his way down Harry's body. He wanted Harry to actually FEEL the dependency they had for each other. He made his way down to Harry's pulsing hardness and gently licked the tip, making Harry shiver and cry out.  
  
"Dra. please."  
  
Draco's body launched forward in response. Harry was to be denied no longer and neither was Draco's own body. Fighting with all his might he quickly rid himself of clothes.  
  
"Accio Lube" Draco shouted. Harry was too busy trying to reattach his lips back onto to Draco's to notice the wandless magic as a small white bottle flew into Draco's hand. Draco swiftly applied the lube to his fingers trying desperately to control himself against the cries of desperation escaping from Harry's mouth. Draco knew if he wasn't careful he just might take the young vampire unprepared. Once his fingers were coated in the slimy substance he conceded to Harry's cries and lowered himself and kissed the Gryffindor hungrily.  
  
Draco guided Harry's legs wider and slowly eased a finger to Harry's puckered hole. Harry arched his back up in surprise at the intruder. He took a sharp intake of breath and let out a moan that made Draco whimper lustfully.  
  
When Draco began to slowly move his finger in and out of Harry, the smaller vampire finally realized what he needed. He knew what needed to happen. Instead of conflicting emotions and doubt one would expect, Harry just simply gave into the feeling of absolute pleasure.  
  
Draco added another digit into Harry, and as Harry ignored the discomfort, pushed himself back onto Draco's fingers. He cried out when Draco ran his fingertips over that special spot inside him and opened his legs wider.  
  
Draco wanted to tear his hair out. Every time Harry so much as moaned his dick would jerk in response. He was going mad with desire for the boy. Finally Draco drew his fingers out of Harry and nearly came when Harry tried to trap his fingers inside himself. Harry's tight ring was contracting around his two fingers like a snake trying to wrap itself around its prey.  
  
"Dra." Harry's cries had become desperate. He was nearly tearing in frustration. He needed it. He needed Draco to fill him. He could not wait any longer.  
  
Draco didn't mean for it to happen. He didn't want it to happen. He couldn't understand how it did happen but it did.  
  
He came.  
  
He cursed silently as his body jerked and shivered with each jet that was now currently being spread over Harry's stomach. He could hear Harry moan in disappointment.  
  
Draco collapsed on top of Harry worn out. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry said nothing, he just reached down and tried unsuccessfully, to guide Draco's flaccid organ into him. Draco may have come but Harry's need was still there.  
  
"Oh God, Harry." Draco cried out pulling himself from Harry's grip. Harry's man handling of his super sensitive penis was causing more damage than good. He looked down at Harry's innocent and confused face. He could tell the other boy knew what happened but his own body refused to accept it. They had already held out so long for this.  
  
Quickly Draco bent over Harry and took Harry's manhood into his mouth. He worked his way down the rigid organ until his chin was touching Harry's balls. He could hear Harry moan, and when he guided his fingers back into Harry he smiled at how Harry bucked underneath him. He skillfully worked Harry's prostate while moving up and down on Harry's cock. Harry's seed filled his mouth almost immediately.  
  
Draco climbed back up the bed and kissed Harry sweetly. "I'm going to go get some towels to clean us up a bit." Draco said once the kiss had finally ended.  
  
"NO!" Harry said wrapping both his arms around Draco, keeping the boy from escaping.  
  
Draco knew this was due to the fact that they hadn't completely mated and Harry's body was still in need of their bond even though his sexual need had been filled. Draco just said nothing and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy trying to ignore the feel of his cum squashing between the two boys.  
  
Coming to his senses Draco murmured a quick cleaning spell and the mess was gone. Harry jumped back a little surprised and just pulled Draco closer. Eventually they lay in the bed holding each other tightly. They laid in peaceful silence until the sun slowly began to make it presence known by pulling the boys steadily into a blissful slumber.  
  
"Just because this happened doesn't mean you don't have to explain yourself." Harry said cocooned inside Draco's arms.  
  
"I know." Draco said letting the sunlight take him.  
  
I know this was a small filler chapter but I think it was important to show that Draco and Harry are starting to become more intimate and its becoming more of a relationship right now. Also I didn't want to end on a cliffhanger because the next chapter is going to contain a lot of information and I'm positive a lot of your questions will be answered. 


	10. Chapter Nine

As the sun slowly disappeared from the sky, one young vampire began to make his way slowly back to the land of the living. The darkness was engulfing the room as he opened his brilliant green eyes, but his vampiric vision pierced through the darkness, making his eyesight crystal clear. He saw that he was currently surrounded in a cocoon as the other boy had wrapped himself around a young, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry closed his eyes quite content in being held by his.. His what? What exactly should he call the blond boy next to him? He wasn't sure about calling the Slytherin 'Life's Line', that just seemed too dramatic.  
  
Should he call him lover? No, that was just didn't sound right. Were they boyfriends or something now? But Harry couldn't walk around calling him 'boyfriend' all day.  
  
Mate, perhaps? No.  
  
Harry blushed as he recalled the events of the previous night, right before dawn. He had almost let Draco take him, penetrate him. Harry went red as he thought of how he had begged Draco, wanting it so bad, and being so disappointed when Draco came too soon.  
  
No, it's pretty obvious that they were more than just mates at this point. Maybe he could call Draco something sickeningly sweet, like honey or cupcake or .  
  
"Dra is fine." The other boy finally said ending Harry's internal debate. He had been listening to Harry's thoughts since he woke, but he didn't think he could let Harry continue that train of thought. He'd honestly choke if he ever heard Harry call him 'Cupcake'.  
  
Harry tensed at the reminder that Draco could read his thoughts. His cheeks were quickly becoming red with embarrassment. He had never considered the fact that Draco could even hear on his most private.personal thoughts. However instead of running to go get his 'Mind Blocker' he just sighed quietly.  
  
"Dra," He blushed, "could you please stop that?"  
  
Draco grinned cheekily at him, "Stop what?"  
  
Harry sighed dramatically. "Stop reading my mind."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry looked at him strangely before replying, "You mean you're never going to read my mind again? Just like that?"  
  
'Well I can't really promise that, Harry." Draco rolled his eyes, "We're supposed to live forever, you know. Whose to say what I'll do it thousand years down the line. I'll stop for now if it really bothers you. Jeez, all you had to do was ask, you know."  
  
Harry looked at Draco as if he had grown another head.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Harry groaned smacking his head with hand in a cry of desperation.  
  
Draco promptly moved Harry's hand and pulled himself up so that he was resting on one elbow and was looking down at Harry.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding you." Draco said his mood changing as he spoke, his voice becoming softer and quieter. "Harry, creatures such as us have to be cunning and creative. We have to know how to ask the right questions and how to give the right answers. There are not many creatures like us, we have to hide from three different worlds yet dwell in them. Wizards can't know we're vampires, because vampires are considered to be evil. dark. Something to be haunted and cursed into oblivion," Draco paused pursing his lips slightly. "Other vampires can't know we're wizards because they don't take very kindly to most wizards. Wizards haunted vampires for centuries, vampires left the magically world in fear of their lives. They were forced to live among muggles and although time has forgotten that part vampires still hold hate for wizards even though many do not know why.  
  
The muggle world is the worst because we have to live among them but they cannot know we're wizards or vampires. They can never truly know what we are, or we risk losing our lives and the exposure of the vampiric and magical world. Could you imagine that Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't answer he just looked on curiously. Not exactly sure what brought on this conversation.  
  
Draco sighed, "Harry, let's say for whatever reason you were given Veritaserum unless you learn how to answer honestly without giving the whole truth you could very well put yourself and all vampires in danger of the Wizarding World again."  
  
Harry just looked down. He understood, so it wasn't that Draco refused to tell him anything, he had just not been asking the right questions. He had to learn how to do that.  
  
"So. can you explain it to me than? Can you tell me everything?" Harry sighed angrily, "Shit, Draco, I don't know how to ask this stuff. I know what I want to know but."  
  
Draco silenced Harry with a kiss. He leaned back and looked at the stunned boy, and didn't miss how Harry licked his lips after they parted.  
  
"You're cute when you're frustrated, you know that?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Dra." Harry whined.  
  
Draco said nothing and wrapped himself around Harry again. He put his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes as he began.  
  
"A Life's Line, it's hard to explain really, but it's simple at the same time. It's like it's our destiny to be together, forever. Like soul mates."  
  
"Soul mates?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes. Muggles and Wizards have soul mates. Two people who were destined to be together, their souls are intertwined. But sometimes a soul mate could be born the same sex and you know how muggels feel about relationships like that. In many cases people never really find their soul mate in one lifetime. So they are reborn until they do, reincarnated. When they finally become one with their soul mate they can finally move on and that will be their final life.  
  
But us vampires don't die, so we can't meet our soul mate in another life, we meet our soul mate in the eternity that we have to live. We meet our Life's Line."  
  
"So a Life's Line is a soul mate?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Well, yes and no." Draco said, "Except we can't live at all without our Life's Line. Forever is a long time to live when you're by yourself. We are connected and will be together for all of eternity." Draco stopped and kissed Harry's nipple. It had been taunting him since he had laid his head there.  
  
" Draco." Harry admonished.  
  
Draco ignored him and kissed it again. "I remember it like it was yesterday, you know." Draco sighed and hugged Harry tighter. "It was a little past my eleventh birthday and I was getting my robes for Hogwarts. I was excited because I knew I was going to be a Slytherin, I was looking forward to it, actually. All my family had been Slytherins it was like I was fulfilling part my destiny."  
  
"I was so excited and you walked in. It nearly took my breath away and I knew then that you were my Life's Line. I've always known what a Life's Line was but I had never experienced it before. I was only eleven years old for Merlin's sake. No one in my family had met their Life's Line so young." Draco paused, "I wanted to impress you obviously, I wanted you to fall madly in love with me right then and there. I remember talking to you about everything I could think of. I scanned your mind and found out that you were indeed Harry Potter and that you were new to the Wizarding World. That's when I also found out that you thought I was an annoying little boy." Draco laughed as Harry cheeks went red.  
  
"When you left the robe shop I ran to my parents crying so hard. Naturally they admonished me because we were Malfoys and Malfoys don't cry in public. When we got home I told them everything. They didn't believe me at first but when they tried to feed me I got really sick. I couldn't eat anything. It's was like trying to eat a cheeseburger or something." Draco said scrunching his face.  
  
Harry shuddered, the meat from the Leaky Cauldron coming to his memory.  
  
"It was an absolutely terrible thing for a parent to see his child going through that."  
  
Lucius Malfoy's voice cut through the room like a knife through a stick of butter. Both boys turned sharply in the direction of the voice. Both stunned that he had entered and neither noticed.  
  
"Father, this is my room." Draco said to the door pulling the sheet up to cover Harry's naked chest.  
  
"Draco, this is my house." Lucius said stepping into the room as if it was his own. Draco said nothing, letting the angry look on his face do the talking for him. "Besides, the sun's been down for over an hour and I figured the two of you would be hungry."  
  
As if on cue Harry could feel the familiar tug on his stomach letting him know that it was ready to feed. Lucius crossed the room and presented Draco with two capped bottles.  
  
"Father, he's not ready for that yet." Draco said smacking the bottles away from his face.  
  
"Draco, honestly many vampires had to drink blood on the very first night as a vampire and Harry here as been a vampire a little longer than that."  
  
"He's not ready yet. Besides vampires then didn't know how to make blood into something a little less horrific." Draco said stubbornly  
  
"Oh, I see, blood is horrific to you now. Is that it?" Lucius said sarcastically  
  
"To a newborn it is."  
  
"Dra, it's okay." Harry said softly stopping the feud between father and son.  
  
Draco studied Harry carefully, "Are you sure, Harry? You don't have to drink this if you don't want to."  
  
"No really. Mr. Malfoy is right and I'm going to have to drink it eventually aren't I?"  
  
Draco said nothing and just nodded his head slowly. He took the bottles from his father and handed one to Harry. He watched the boy look at it calmly before unscrewing the cap and drinking down the contents. He looked over at his father he nodded at him appreciatively and that's when he knew it was a test and Harry had passed. He could tell that Harry not only passed but also managed to impress Lucius Malfoy. He smiled brightly before opening his own food and gulping it down.  
  
Harry on the other hand had no idea this was going on. He took the bottle from Draco and studied it. The plastic bottle had wrapping with the word "ESSENCE" printed brightly and it reminded Harry of bottle water that one can by from a muggle convenient store, only instead of the contents being clear liquid it was a dark red. Harry than uncapped the bottle and drank. It was an interesting taste, it wasn't bitter or sweet but it had an intriguing taste that just gave Harry a joyful feeling. Much like the feeling a child gets when he/she bites into a bar of chocolate. He quickly swallowed the rest of the liquid and handed to empty bottle to Lucius who took it and smiled at him.  
  
"Well done, Harry. How was your first taste of real blood?"  
  
"Good, actually. Thank you, Sir."  
  
Lucius smile widened. "No more of this 'Sir' or 'Mr. Malfoy' stuff. Call me Lucius."  
  
"But after last night.." Harry hesitated.  
  
"Leave the past in the past, Harry. Tonight is a new night, let's forget about it. You're new to this world, your allowed to screw up every once and a while."  
  
Draco nearly spit his food out of his mouth hearing his father say this to Harry. For six years he's heard nothing but "bloody Potter this and bloody Potter that" from the elder Malfoy and now this. Draco quickly drank the rest of his blood before his father said anything to make him actually spit it up.  
  
"Actually, Harry, I am quite proud of you. I think you're handling all of this exquisitely." Lucius smiled.  
  
Draco just looked at his father in disbelief while Harry returned Lucius smile.  
  
"I know this is a lot of information and I'm sure the whole lot of it seems a bit dodgy, but you have to be patient with us, Draco especially. You have to understand Draco, as brilliant as he is, is a little idiotic sometimes."  
  
"Father!" Draco cried, horrified.  
  
"Yes, I know," Harry smiled  
  
Lucius laughed and continued, "Unfortunately it's true, though. You see, Harry, this transformation could've been a lot easier for you and I'm sad to say this is only the beginning. Draco was supposed to have your complete trust and consent before he gave you the toxin to become a vampire. Because of his error you will have to pay for this." Lucius sighed  
  
"What do you mean, Sir. eh. Lucius?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, first of all, you will never be able to completely trust Draco and you can only imagine the amount of pain an eternity of that can bring. Also, there is a possibility you will go mad."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Harry. Father, makes a hobby out of being the barer of bad news. He relishes in ruining peace and happiness." Draco said moodily, looking at his father darkly. Hadn't he heard all of this just last night? Was Lucius going to repeat this to the two of them over and over for the next thousand years? Surely that would be the cause of Harry's mental problems.  
  
"I understand, Lucius, but with all due respect sir we can surely hope for the best instead of the worst right?" Harry said ignoring Draco whom was now pouting and turned into Harry so that his back was facing his father.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you it was a possibility. Draco knows that he shouldn't have."  
  
"I WAS STARVING FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Draco yelled. "So excuse me if I did the wrong thing but most vampires don't have to wait six years for an opportunity to arrive. So when it did I took it and if Harry and I have problems because of that we will work them out at that time. Right now we're happy and as you can see Harry is perfectly sane so save it for another time, Dad."  
  
Draco rolled off the bed and stomped off to the bathroom connecting to his room. Both Lucius and Harry looked at each other at Draco's. dramatic retreat.  
  
"Why did you have to spoil him rotten? He's a great guy when he's not thinking he's the prince of the world." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, you wait till you have your firstborn you'll want to give him or her the world also." Lucius said smiling at the door in which his only son disappeared.  
  
Harry visibly saddened at the mention of children. "So, I guess this will be the end of the Potter and Malfoy line." Harry said calmly.  
  
Lucius looked at Harry crossly, "No, no. Harry, you and Draco will have kids. I want grandchildren I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."  
  
"How is that. We can't...Two men. Are you telling me that one of us..." Harry paused gesturing to himself and than over to the closed bathroom door where Draco was. "Will have to carry a child?"  
  
"Male pregnancy? Absolutely not, Harry. Even though it is possible with magic, men were not made to have babies. I wouldn't wish that pain on my worst enemy. Besides, Harry, that's a lot more danger than you need. Whoever carries the child can die in the delivery process. No, there are other alternatives, Harry."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked quizzically, his hope of having a big family planting itself in his brain.  
  
Lucius gave a tightlipped smile before he answered. "Well, why don't we just cross that particular bridge when we get to it."  
  
"Okay." Harry looked at Lucius suspiciously, but let the matter drop. If the elder blond said that it was possible for him and Draco to have children, he believed it. "Umm... Lucius can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
Draco walked out of the bathroom in time to hear Harry ask, "So why did you join with Voldermort? Why were you a Death Eater?"  
  
------------  
  
So this is the chapter. Not the best ending but I decided to end it there because the next part should be fairly long. I hope you like it. Sorry again for such a loooooooonnnngg wait but once I finished school I begin working at a summer camp but I got fired.. So I can work on the story now.  
  
Bye. 


	11. Chapter Ten

First I would like to take the time to thank everyone who responded to chapter nine and chapter ten. I would especially like to thank those who kept reviewing basically yelling at me to update after chapter nine. Many of you know I was working at a summer camp. I got fired and had it not been for you guys I probably would've been too absorbed wallowing in my own self- pity to write. You guys made me feel that like I had something more to do with my day than sit on my ass. I know there was a long gap there between the chapters and it makes me feel great that people still cared about my lil 'ole story thanks. Also for anyone who's interested my AIM is Zsmall82 so please but me on your bud list. I would love to talk to other Harry Potter Slash fans.  
  
Zenah.  
  
Disclaimer goes here.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: According to the books Lucius Malfoy should be about 43 - 44 at this point and Voldermort should be pushing 70. So I've decided to decrease Voldermort's age by 20 years. I'm so sorry if this upsets anyone. This should be the last thing that I change from the book if not the only thing. Thanks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Draco looked at Harry as him shamefully put on his clothes.  
  
"Can you tell me why you had to go and ruin the mood like that, Harry?" Draco said.  
  
Harry's head snapped up. "Well, Draco, how was I supposed to know that he would get all pissy. I thought we were. you know. bonding, man to. vampire to vampire. You know."  
  
Draco sighed, "Did it not occur to you that it would be a sensitive topic? Honestly, Harry, think about it. He really would like to start all over with you, hoping you can forget his trying to kill you." Draco sighed knowing that would be impossible, as great as Harry was taking this he didn't think it would be entirely easy to forgive and forget someone trying to kill you over and over and over again.  
  
"I'm sorry, honestly, I was just curious is all."  
  
"Curious? Curious really." Draco walked over to Harry and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Bloody hell, Harry. How many times has being curious almost landed you in a graveyard, Harry? Umm... let's think." Draco removed his hands and walked around the room as if seriously pondering the thought. "First year, you were so CURIOUS about what the professors were hiding, you just had to find out yourself, in the process nearly getting Weasley, Granger, and yourself killed."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Oh, yes, and second year, you just were so curious to know who the heir of Slytherin really was. So curious in fact that you went to a demented book try to find the answer. In the process, once again, almost getting you and Weasley killed. Granger petrified."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Oh, and by the way, next time you and Weasley decided to take a Polyjuice Potion make sure you know a little bit about the person your turning into. Not only could I read what was really happening, but even someone who wasn't able to read minds would know you were not in fact the real Crabbe and Goyle. I mean really getting upset about everything that left my mouth. Honestly, you were in Slytherin territory, you should have been expecting as much."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought it was funny actually. That's why I purposely made fun of Weasley and Granger, I wanted to see how you two would react." Draco laughed as he reminisced on the second year encounter. "Stomach ache" He mimicked grabbing his stomach.  
  
"Shut it, you tosser."  
  
"My point is, Harry, you're too bloody curious for your own good. The last thing we need is people getting curious about you." Draco kissed Harry and then slipped on his own clothes before grabbing Harry's hand and heading towards the door.  
  
The duo went through the hall and down the stairs. After Harry's blunt question Lucius told them that now was not the time and told them to come downstaris for a real dinner and they would talk then. He promptly left the room and his retreat didn't look too friendly. Neither of the two young vampires was in a hurry to follow him to the dinning room so they took their time dressing,  
  
When they finally reached the room the table was set with what appeared to be another feast of delectable food. Harry thought how it was interesting that the smell wasn't getting to him.  
  
"It's still blood, Harry, only transfigured into something else. The very core of the item is still the same just a different wrapping." Draco said moving over to the table. He held a seat out for Harry and then once Harry was seated took a seat himself.  
  
Harry smiled fondly at the blond. Even though he was thinking it he had a destinct feeling that the older vampire didn't read his thoughts but somehow still knew what he was thinking.  
  
After they were seated they waited nearly a minute before Lucius accompanied by Narcissa took their own seats at the table.  
  
"Ah, Harry. How are you this evening?" Narcissa smiled fondly at her son's Life's Line.  
  
"Fine, thank you, and yourself?"  
  
"I couldn't be better actually. I heard what happened last night and I'm happy to see that you're still with us." She smiled as Harry blushed. "Don't worry dear, trust me, it gets better from here. You just have to remember to have a little patience with us. Lucius and I only want the best for you and Draco."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he smiled. He looked over at Draco who was positively beaming with admiration for both his parents.  
  
"Please Harry, call me Narma." The woman smiled  
  
Harry just nodded his head pleasantly.  
  
"I know it's hard for you, Harry. After all I know you have not had the best relations with this family thus far." She paused and looked at her own Life's Line. "That's why I think it's important that Lucius tells you about his relationship with Tom."  
  
"Narcissa," Lucius hissed, "I hardly think this is the time."  
  
"Well, when do you think is the time for this?" She looked harshly at her husband. "When Harry and Draco here are being torn apart and suffering because Harry never got a chance to trust Draco?"  
  
"Certainly not." Lucius said indignantly.  
  
"Well, now would be perfect. If Harry does not understand why, then how can he ever truly trust Draco and this family? He's meant to be with us but I'm not sure that even I would be this accepting if I was in his shoes."  
  
"But Sissa." Lucius whined.  
  
"No buts, Luke. Talk NOW!"  
  
This amazed Harry. Never in his wildest dreams did he picture that Narcissa had this much control in the family. He had always thought that Lucius ran his family with an iron fist. To see Lucius practically beg his wife to yield in her decision flat out shocked him speechless. He was even more shocked when Lucius turned to him and began to speak.  
  
"Harry, it's important to remember that the Malfoy's are a well respected family in the Wizarding World. We are one of the oldest pureblood family and one of the richest, but I'm sure you know that." Harry nodded his head and Lucius continued. "We were anti- Mudblood and anti-Muggle for thousands of years. But, about two hundred years ago my great, great grandfather Wildermoore Malfoy was turned into a vampire by his Life's Line, Thelma. Now, of course, we couldn't just fade ourselves out of the Wizarding World, that would have been to suspicious and as you know we cannot afford any suspicion on this family or risk being hunted and murdered. So we kept up appearances. Our family continued to support the anti-Muggle beliefs even though we no longer believed in the stupid logic." Lucius paused slowly letting Harry gather the information. "So, we were all taught the importance of acting as a Malfoy, acting in public one way and in private we were free to act as we wished. It's the same lesson I taught Draco. I had to make sure that when he went off to Hogwarts that he supported the 'Malfoy' beliefs, even when talking amongst his idiotic friends."  
  
"Father!" Draco snarled.  
  
"Well, you're friends are pretty dense, Draco."  
  
"Lucius, dear," Lucius looked up at his wife. "You're stalling." Narcissa smiled  
  
"Right." Lucius turned back to Harry, "So, I had just finished my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I was not entirely sure what I really wanted to do. Honestly there was no need to work for money so I wanted to do something that was respectable that might bring me some kind of happiness. That's when I met Tom Riddle or, as you know him."  
  
"Voldermort." Harry stated  
  
"Correct. My friends at that time told me about him, and told me that I should come to a rally that he was having. He was in the process of gathering followers. Naturally, being a Malfoy, I could not refuse or it would look dodgy. Why would a Malfoy turn down the opportunity of ridding the world of Muggles and Mudbloods? So, I went, not knowing that this one night would leave such an impact on my life."  
  
******FLASHBACK*****  
  
"All I'm saying is this better be good. If not it will be both your heads for wasting my time." A young Lucius Malfoy said to his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Lucius, I'm telling you this guy. He knows his stuff. Trust me. He's amazing, just wait till you hear him speak." The elder Goyle said looking at the blond.  
  
Lucius gave no reply and looked around the room. The room was a little smaller than the Great Hall at Hogwarts and to say it was packed was an understatement. Not only was every chair filled but also there were also people standing along the walls to hear this man, Voldermort, speak his hateful words. Lucius wasn't really surprised.  
  
Many of these pureblood families went thousands of years back and many were just jealous that their magic power was not stronger or in some cases not as strong as the witches or wizards that were Muggle born. The whole concept was really ridiculous to Lucius. People can not control who or what they really are. If people were born as Muggles or if they were born as wizards didn't really matter. Some people are born with the ability to sing, does that make them better than those who can not? Certainly not.  
  
"Oh, there he is," Goyle said, capturing Lucius attention.  
  
Lucius turned to the stage and his breath caught in his throat. Standing on the stage was a beautiful young man a few years older than Lucius himself. He had short wavy brown hair, flawless white creamy skin, and blue eyes so deep one might be able to swim in its depths. The man stood about 6'2 and when he spoke his voice was that of a mesmerizing tune, deep, clear and perfect.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizarding World, we are here to stop the tragedy that has become the world in which we live. Our world has become something of a destitute third world instead of the powerful kingdom it should be. Why?" He paused, "The answer is simple really. It is all the Mudbloods and half-breeds that infest our very world with their dirty blood." Many people nodded their heads with agreement. "These savages demand that they be treated equally and respectfully among us when it is their kind that demand that we be kept separate from the Muggle world.  
  
"Now, someone please tell me why do we need to keep our world separate and secret like we are some criminals in the night? Are we not all- powerful, can we not destroy the muggle world with a flick of our wand? Muggles depend on technology and electricity to carry them on the next era when we use our minds. These Mudbloods would have us to believe that we are somehow beneath muggles but we shall buy into these lies no longer. We are the superior beings. WE are the ones who should be ruling and they should cower before us, they should hide from us, not the other way around. If it had not been for our kind and the great Merlin there would be no England."  
  
For an hour the young man carried on his message of hate and superiority, but Lucius was no longer paying attention to the words themselves but at how the words sounded rolling from this beautiful creatures lips. By the time the rally was over and people were signing to help Voldermort in his "noble" cause, Lucius Malfoy was trying desperately to hide his own erection before standing up.  
  
"I want to meet him." Lucius said to his two goons who were on either side of him.  
  
The trio made their way to the front of the room where the young man was busy shaking hands and talking with another pureblood family, the Parkinsons. Lucius sighed with impatience. The Malfoy family was more important than these new money, blabbering idiots. Their blood might have been old but they had just come into the little wealth that they had.  
  
Finally Lucius all but pushed the adults out of the way.  
  
"Excuse me, but we were talking to our Lord." The older woman and man were outraged by this teenager's audacity.  
  
Lucius dismissed them with a wave of his hand not even glancing their way but looking straight into Voldemort's eyes. He knew then that the older man wanted him as much as he wanted the blue-eyed beauty. The desire was clear in Voldermort's eyes, Lucius didn't have to read his mind.  
  
Lord Voldemort broke eye contact with Lucius and looked at the two men at his side.  
  
"Ah, Crabbe and Goyle, I see you brought a guest with you." Voldermort said looking back at Lucius.  
  
"Yes my lord, this is."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, pleasure it is to meet you." Lucius said sticking his hand out at the man.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, trust me when I say the pleasure is all mine." Voldermort took Lucius hand softly in his grasp. "I've heard a lot about the Malfoy family. I know that you are a very powerful family."  
  
"I'd be lying if I were to deny it and I do not intend to." Lucius said putting his hand back at his side.  
  
"Having the support of families such as yours would be absolutely detrimental to my war on cleansing out our world." Voldermort said.  
  
"Lord Voldermort," Lucius admonished, "I never said you had the support of the Malfoy family as of yet, and such words coming from you. Half breed, aren't you, Mr. Riddle?" Lucius said, he plucked that information from the man's mind.  
  
Voldermort's eyes burned, "At one point in time I was. However, my Muggle father is no more, and I was born again, let's say. Do not call me Riddle again."  
  
"As you wish," Lucius said, "Although, as powerful as you may be, Lord Voldemort, you will not get the support of my family by a mere speech. I've heard speeches like yours countless times before. I'm not to be impressed by words alone."  
  
"Oh, really? Well if I may be honest, Mr. Malfoy, I do not think I would want such insubordination in my army." Voldermort said.  
  
"Well, so sorry for you, Mr. Riddle." Lucius said turning away. "Crabbe, Goyle let's go." The three walked towards the door much to the surprise of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you."  
  
"The Hog's Head in half an hour, Lord Voldemort, and please do try to be there on time." Lucius said walking out of the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ohhh yes, Harder. Yeah," Lucius was on all fours as Tom pounded into his tight hole. The angle allowing Tom to hit that sweet spot buried deep within Lucius.  
  
"You're so tight. so beautiful." With those words Voldermort began to pound relentless inside Lucius making him scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Lucius body jerked as he came on the bed beneath him. Voldermort followed shortly after, shooting his load in that wonderful heat of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Wow." Lucius said as he collapsed on the bed. He could feel the sudden emptiness as Voldermort slid out of him. The bed sank in next to him as Voldermort fell next to him. "That was. that was great Tom." He said as he curled in next to the older wizard.  
  
"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"  
  
Lucius just smiled as he snuggled in closer to Lord Voldermort, he savored the feeling of cum drizzling down the inside of his thighs. Voldermort wrapped his arms around the beautiful young Malfoy.  
  
"Will you follow me now?" Voldermort asked before he kissed Lucius softly, yet passionately.  
  
"I'll follow you anywhere." Lucius said as he returned the kiss.  
  
**********END FLASHBACK*********  
  
"We spent the following months preparing Voldermort's army for an attack that the Wizarding world had never seen, and I was Voldermort's right hand man. We shared everything from the planning to his bed." Lucius paused once again reliving the memories of his younger days. "The more time we spent together the more I began to question the whole Life's Line theory. I believed that Tom was the person I was destined to spend eternity with and that somehow my body couldn't recognized that. So I told him everything about what I really was, and everything about our world and how I felt about him. I didn't know at the time that what I presumed to be lust was nothing more than infatuation."  
  
"What did he say when you told him all that?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Draco snorted at him.  
  
"Harry, if you haven't noticed Voldermort's main goal has always been having absolute power. It had nothing to do with Muggle-borns, all he wanted was power and he knew how to use the Wizarding World's weakest spot to his advantage." Lucius stated. "When I told him, he jumped at the possibility to be a vampire. After that he never showed any interest in killing Muggles or Muggle-borns except when in public, but the only thing he was concerned about was becoming one of us. He knew that with his Wizarding power and vampiric power he wouldn't need anyone to completely dominate the Wizarding World.  
  
"So we worked, day and night, to come up with a solution, to make him into a vampire. It took us months of research and trying to sort through the myths to get to the actual fact and when we finally discovered the information we needed. that's when I met Narcissa Black." Lucius stopped and looked over at his lovely wife. She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt all over again. "Time stood still and I knew right then and there that I had truly found my Life's Line. I met her, at one of Tom's rallies and as he was ranting and raving about Muggles, I looked over the audience and I saw the Black Family, well almost all of the Black family. I believe your Godfather was attending Hogwarts at the time, and there she was. When I looked back at Tom I realized that I had nothing more than a schoolboy crush. He was beautiful, but Narcissa was heavenly."  
  
"Unlike you and Draco, we hit it off immediately. She became my wife and Life's Line within the year." Lucius grabbed Narcissa hand and kissed it lightly and she smiled at him.  
  
"Was Voldermort mad?" Harry questioned.  
  
Lucius shook his head. "No, he was a little hurt, the same as anyone would be when they loose a lover to someone else, but he understood. It wasn't anything that I could control, and I didn't want to, regardless. However, he became even more determined in his fight for power and I helped him. Maybe out of pity, but mostly because I did consider him a friend and a confidant. For years he and his other followers would go out and kill Muggle-borns and Muggles, me coming whenever my presence was requested. Until one fateful night in Godric's Hollow when one special baby boy stopped Voldermort." Lucius looked at Harry and smiled slightly.  
  
Harry returned his smile and reflexively touched his lightening shaped scar. "Umm... Lucius, you said you two discovered the information you needed, may I ask what it was?"  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry! Did you ever think about writing for the Daily Prophet? You ask more questions than that Skeeter woman."  
  
"Draco, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Narcissa reprimanded, Draco shrugged.  
  
Lucius just leaned forward so he was looking Harry directly in the eye. "Harry, what do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?"  
  
Harry's breath caught, "It's what Voldermort was trying to steal from the school my first year. It's a stone that can turn metal into gold and give the owner immortal life."  
  
"Oh, but with a price. The owner can never see the light of day and has to live on the very essence of life itself. blood."  
  
Harry sat back stunned, "But surely, this cannot be the very beginning of vampires. The stone itself was only 600 years old before it was destroyed. The legend of vampires go back further than that."  
  
"Yes, and so does the legend of the stone. Nicholas Flammel was an old French Alchemist and potions master, he did not invent the stone but heard of its legend. Like you, he only knew of its benefits. Now whether the world of vampires existed prior than that, one cannot be entirely sure. But we do know that the stone is responsible for creating the existence of vampires. Flammel was a man who was fascinated by its power. He spent years toying with different ingredients and stones to find the right concoction and he succeeded." Lucius said  
  
"But if that is the case, how did he die? Dumbledore told me that he they decided to destroy the stone and that Nicolas Flammel and his wife would die."  
  
"But did they really die, Harry? That's the question. When Flammel was successful he stupidly announced it to the whole world. Some people believed him, but many more did not. So he died in the Muggle world but his legend still lived on. 200 years later, Muggles were still so fascinated by him and his works that they decided to dig through his tomb to see if he had his secret of the philosopher's stone entombed with him. But when they opened his tomb they found no secrets but more importantly they found no body. You see Harry, if he could fake his own death in the muggle world, "  
  
"He could fake his own death in the Wizarding World as well." Harry finished.  
  
"Exactly, Harry," Lucius said excitedly. "We all have to do it sometime, my grandparents had to do it, my parents, Narcissa, and I, and eventually you and Draco will have to do it as well."  
  
Harry sat back in his chair, he didn't say anything but let all the information soak in. Finally after five minutes of silence, Harry's voice slid through.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Harry, please tell me what Dumbledore doesn't know?" Lucius said sarcastically. "Dumbledore looks after us, he is part or the reason I got off when the Ministry tried to put me in Azkaban the first time Voldermort was destroyed."  
  
"But. in my second year you got Dumbledore kicked out of the Headmaster position." Harry protested.  
  
"Well, at the time I was trying to have you killed Harry, if I must be honest. Besides, I knew it would only be a matter of time before Dumbledore was reinstated." Lucius paused, "Besides, Dumbledore gave me an earful about it. After that little incident in the hallway I had a howler from Dumbledore waiting for me in the Manor. Trust me when I say, you would never, ever want to get a howler from him. It was absolutely dreadful." Lucius put his hand to his head as if the very memory caused him great distress. "Well, now that's all over and done with. Let's eat, shall we?"  
  
Lucius did a quick reheating spell and the Malfoy's dug into the feast set before them. Harry sat contemplating before he joined the family in eating their nightly meal. He had not thought about the fact that Dumbledore knew that he too was a vampire.  
  
TBC.  
  
What did ya think? This was honestly my favorite chapter. This chapter was the whole basis of the story I had this idea in my head and the story actually progressed from there.  
  
The things about Nicolas Flammel are actually true; not the vampire part but the story of how he came to discover the philosopher's stone and his empty tomb are all historical fact. Weird huh? 


End file.
